The Forgotten Animals
by mavrik014
Summary: Crossover with Fruits Basket, Usagi and Shingo are called to the Souma Main house for mysterious reasons. Epilogue is up COMPLETE R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Animals

…………

Author : Mavrik

…………

Disclaimer : I don't own anything…is that done right? Elendur check it please…help me…

Disclaimer Redone : I don't own anything, this disclaimer also goes for the whole story, so it's here not at the start of every chapter, but I still wrote it. Don't sue me, for nothing will come of it, I can't even afford food…

…………

Note – This story was written by my – Elendur's – brother, he asked me to post it for him so I am…he couldn't be stuffed making his own account…so please be nice. He's still new at this, and very shy.

…………

"Usa mail." Her mother called as Usagi groaned looking around her pin filled room, she didn't want mail, that might mean a letter from him…Mamoru…her supposed one true love…really just a sleaze ball out for some ass…he bugged her to no end…but it was necessary according to Pluto…Setsuna meant well…but this was really too much…why date someone you can't even touch properly…and definitely not go as far as he wanted, why would she sleep with him anyway? She was only 16, he was what? 20? 22?

"Usa. MAIL." Her mother called again as Usagi sighed and relented, she had to or her mother would come up and hand it to her personally and she didn't want her in her room, that would involve her seeing what a mess it was and demanding a clean up.

"Coming." She called as he raced down the stairs and plucked the letter from her mother as the dark haired woman smiled at her only daughter and petted her head.

"Good girl…" she said as Usagi smiled at her and waved her hand away.

"Don't mum…I just brushed it." She complained as her mother giggled and went to pet her head again causing Usagi to dart out of the room.

"Dinner in 20 minutes." Her mother called after her as Usagi called back a positive reply as she sat down on her bed, it wasn't from Mamoru…not from America, it was from the main house…

"Why would they send a letter after all this time?" she murmured, she was free to do as she wanted she had thought, that's what he had told them when he ha let them leave the family.

_Tsukino Usagi,_

_Your presence is required at the main house on new years eve. This is not a request, it is an order, understood?_

_Signed_

_Souma Akito_

That flowing script that came from a cultured and well taught hand, the dark mind behind the brush, it made her shiver to think about him, after all this time she was being called back tot eh main house, and on new years eve, why? She wasn't meant to be at the banquet, neither she nor Shingo were.

"Kaa-san." Usagi called as she hopped back down the stairs and handed her curious mother the note as the woma paled.

"Usa…you can't go…not there…we left 10 years ago for you and Shingo, you can't go back…it's not…you can't…Akito-sama can't want you back there." Ikuko said the dinner forgotten as Usagi interrupted her mother's rant of fear to remind her that the food was burning.

"I'm sure it's nothing kaa-san…did Shingo get a letter too?" She asked as Ikuko nodded pointing to the letter.

"Maybe it's nothing…but then why would Akito himself write this letter? Something's going on Usa…can't you not go?"

"It's not a request kaa-san…you know that when we're called…"

"You have to go…the bond…I know…but still…" Ikuko said as Kenji, her father arrived home and strolled into the kitchen, before he could kiss his wife's cheek as a hello he noticed her pale face, and the letter in his daughters hand, but most of all the signature at the bottom, which sent him flying into a rage.

…………

Elendur – Well it's a start.

Mavrik – Laugh and I'll kill you.

Elendur – It gets better I promise, I've read most of it.

Mavrik – There is a storyline…I think…and everything gets explained, like the connection and where all the other scouts fit in and all…I don't like Mamoru in case you didn't notice…

Elendur – I think it's fairly obvious Mav…

Mavrik – Well please read more, and review or whatever you're meant to do…yeah, but please read more when I get Elendur to update it again. Which will be soon, promise.


	2. Chapter 2

The Forgotten Animals

…………

Author : Mavrik

…………

Usagi looked up at the gates before them, it had been a long time since they had last been here, Shingo had been only 3 and wouldn't remember, but she did, she was still terrified of Akito, the rages he had frequently flown into because of anything.

"Come on Shi-chan." Usagi sighed as she gripped her brothers shaking hand in her own as he nodded, he had heard her stories of Akito, and his temper.

"We have to go all the way up there alone?" Shingo whispered, the atmosphere around them demanded quiet voices, like in a library.

"No…Hatori-nii is coming to take us up there." Usagi said back in an equally soft voice.

"You don't have to whisper you know." A much louder – though most probably normal volume – voice said as Usagi and her brother jumped in shock turning to Hatori as he stood to one side on the edge of a small paved path smoking.

"You're late, I was waiting for 10 minutes." He said frowning at them as Usagi hung her head.

"We're sorry…we got held up...and we…didn't mean to…" She began apologising as laughter stopped her as she looked up at him as he stood laughing before he held out his arms and she smiled running to embrace him.

"Been too long Usa…you still take everything I say too seriously…Shingo, my you've grown." Hatori said as Shingo smiled at the man, he didn't know any of the other Souma animals, nor any of the Souma's, since he had been taken with his sister away from the family at such a young age, so he just smiled politely as his mother had told him.

"Let's get going, I called you here earlier to make sure you weren't late for Akito…I know how late you usually are Usa." Hatori said as Usagi chuckled nervously, it was true, even when she had been younger she had always been late, which had left her on the receiving end of punishments from Akito very often.

"I'm not the same as I was then." Usagi cried as Shingo smirked.

"No…she's worse according to mum." Shingo put in as Usagi hit him over the back of the head.

"Don't tell him that he'll never let me live it down."

"Sorry…"

After that conversation seemed to die as Shingo looked around while Usagi gathered her courage to ask Hatori the question that had been plaguing her mind since she had received the letter.

"Hatori-nii…"

"I don't know why he asked you here Usa." Hatori said as Usagi looked up at him in shock "That's what you were going to ask wasn't it?"

"Yes…but how did you know it was?" Usagi replied as Hatori frowned slightly.

"It's what I've been thinking since he ordered me to bring you in to him…"

"He let us go years ago…we're not meant to be at the banquet…you and Kisa are." Usagi said as Hatori nodded.

"I know…for the Turtle and the Phoneix to be called as well is much meaning for concern. You shouldn't be here, not that it's not nice to see you again after all this time…but all four of us shouldn't be gathered."

"I know the legend as well as you do Hatori-nii." Usagi scolded as Shingo piped in.

"I don't…mum won't tell me anything, other then I can't hug any girls."

"She's told you nothing?" Hatori asked as Usagi shook her head.

"She stopped us from saying anything about it, we're not allowed to speak of the zodiac animals at all, let alone the Souma's and his heritage."

"Amazing…well Shingo, you know of the story don't you? God invited the animals to a banquet etc." Hatori said as Shingo nodded he knew at least that much.

"Well, the Dragon, Tiger, Turtle and the Phoneix also had another use in history, they were known as the four gods, they held up the sky and stopped it from crashing to earth and destroying everything. So when the animals were called they had to leave two behind at diagonal corners, to hold everything up, so the Dragon and the Tiger attended and the Phoneix and the Turtle did not. Hence why you're not meant to attend the New Years banquet, but are not scorned totally by Akito for not attending as he asked for only two to attend otherwise all would have been destroyed." Hatori narrated as Shingo stared up at him, so he was part of something this big?

"It's just strange for us to be called…We're not meant to be here, hence why we were freed, if all of us get together for too long a time who knows what may happen…Akito couldn't be planning for something to happen could he?" Usagi questioned as Hatori shrugged with a heavy sigh, no one ever knew what Akito was thinking.

"I don't know…you two are to go in and see him before everything begins." Hatori said as Usagi jolted noticing they had arrived at Akito's personal quarters.

"Shingo…stay close alright?"

"Okay…you don't think he'll get mad do you?"

"He's not been in the best of moods lately, try not to do anything to anger him." Hatori warned as Usagi nodded as she took a hold of her brothers hand and then a deep breath before stepping up the wooden steps and walking sullenly behind the maid that led them to Akito's room.

"Remember Shingo…don't speak unless spoken to, kneel and don't look at him…don't do anything at all other then kneel there no matter what he does alright?" Usagi whispered as Shingo nodded, he was shaking in fear, she felt bad about scaring him, but he needed to be prepared in case of Akito's anger.

The pair knelt there for nearly 10 minutes before the doors slid open revealing Akito, Shingo, against his sisters instructions, chanced a peek but quickly looked away in case the dark haired man noticed him looking.

"Do you know why you're here?" Akito asked as if talking to bugs that utterly repulsed him.

"No Akito-sama." Usagi said softly as glared at her.

"Did I say I was talking to you!" he hissed as Usagi closed her eyes in anticipation of a blow. "You don't want to get in trouble do you little fire bird? Do you?" Akito murmured as he bobbed down in front of her touching her shoulder gently, she had to repress her shudder as she stayed there motionless. "You've gown into a beautiful young woman Usagi. Very pretty…I'm sure you seduce everyone male you see, without even knowing it." Akito said airily as he stood and his eyes fell on Shingo. "And little Shingo, you've grown into a fine young man, you're 13 now?" Akito asked as Shingo nodded hesitantly. "You look so much older…Usagi-" Akito said sharply as Usagi nodded her head to signal she was listening to him. "Leave now."

"L-Leave the Main house?" Usagi stuttered as Akito's hand met her cheek leaving it stinging in pain, she could feel the blood trickling down her chin from her split lip.

"Out of the room, now, get out of my sight, out, now!" Akito shouted as Usagi glanced at Shingo, she couldn't leave him alone here, she had promised her mother.

"Akito-sama." Usagi ventured as he glared at her.

"You test my patience."

"My brother…"

"He's going to stay here with me. We need to get to know one another better." Akito said sweetly as Usagi bowed her head.

"I need to stay with my brother, please Akito-sama." Usagi whispered, she knew this would hurt her, she knew she would get beaten, but she had to try.

"Don't talk back to me. Trying to undermine me already, only here 5 minutes." Akito shouted as the blows fell.

"Stop…stop it please…I'll stay here, please stop hitting Usagi."

"You have a good brother Usagi." Akito purred as he released her as Usagi looked at Shingo.

"I'll be fine Usa…go." And with that Usagi reluctantly dragged her beaten body from the room, outside was Hatori as he immediately picked her up before she collapsed and took her to get patched up.

…………

Mavrik – Chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who reviewed…I felt encouraged so I made Elendur update.

Elendur – Slavedriver.

Mavrik – But thankyou again, it was wonderful to have so many, Elendur forwarded them all to my email…

Elendur – So hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, hope you can follow it…I tried to make his writing more understandable. Until next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Forgotten Animals

…………

Author : Mavrik

…………

"How long was I out?" Usagi asked before she even opened her eyes, she knew there as someone in the room with her.

"Hey, long time no see." Hatsuharu said with a grin as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"How long was I out?" she asked as he sighed.

"Hatori said you came in about an hour before me, so about 2 hours, Akito really did a number on you, but as always you heal pretty fast with some sleep, you're almost all patched up." He said as Usagi forced herself into a sitting position.

"Shingo?"

"Still in with his majesty…there's no shouts though…"

"I shouldn't have left him alone there…I promised mum I wouldn't leave him." Usagi whispered as Hatsuharu gently embraced her, she always comforted him so now it was his turn to comfort her.

"He'll be fine…you know him right? He's meant to be strong?" Hatsuharu said as Usagi nodded, Hatsuharu was the only Souma she had seen since they had left, whenever he was lost, he somehow ended up at her front door, she always quickly led him away before her parents saw him, they would have gone mental.

"But it's Akito…what might he be saying to him." Usagi said with a shudder as Hatsuharu petted her on the head as he then let her go.

"Here, it's almost time, you and he and both coming for some reason…" Hatsuharu trailed off as she shook her head.

"I don't know either, he didn't tell us."

"Whatever, I'll be outside." He said as she nodded as he stepped out and she sighed dressing into the clean clothes, Hatori must have left them for her, and they had probably been made by Ayame, the thought caused her to smile, the pair still got on so well even when so opposite in personality.

"Is it time for the banquet?" Usagi asked as she stepped out to see Hatsuharu waiting for her a frown on his lips as he shook his head.

"Not everyone is gathered…other then Hatori and me, no one knows you're here…Akito said you're not to come in until he calls for you, and until then you're to stay in the waiting chamber outside his quarters." Hatsuharu said as Usagi nodded.

"I'll go there now…how's Rin?"

"She's out of the hospital at least, haven't seen her since she tried to throw that IV at me, but she's better, Hatori's been keeping me updated." Hatsuharu, it may seem that he didn't care, but she could tell that it tore him up inside thinking about Rin and thinking that she may not love him as he loved her.

"You'll be fine Haru…she loved you…I know it. Who can't love you?" Usagi asked as Hatsuharu grinned at her.

"Not a soul, I am irresistible." He said as Usagi chuckled at his antics before sighing looking at the heavy traditional doors leading to her prison for the next hour or so.

"See you at the banquet." She said as Hatsuharu petted her head comfortingly again before leaving her there, he couldn't stay no matter how much he wished to.

Usagi sat there in the dark room her mind running a million miles an hour, what had Akito said to her brother, what had he done to Shingo? Why were they here? What was the reason he had gathered all the cursed in one place, things were not looking good.

"Usagi…my little firebird." A low voice purred as Usagi blinked and straightened her posture as Akito entered and circled her.

"I'm sorry for earlier…but I can't have you disrespecting me in front of the others, let alone one as impressionable as your young brother. You forgive me don't you?" Akito purred as Usagi suppressed a shiver and nodded.

"Of course…I never blamed you." She said softly as Akito hung his arms about her.

"You're wondering why you're here. Why now you've been called back." Akito said as Usagi didn't move, unsure of how he wanted her to react.

"It'll all come out soon, don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to you or your brother, in fact he's fine right now, in a minute he'll come in and sit with you, when I come back here, you are to both come out and mingle with the rest…understood?" Akito whispered an edge to his voice betraying his true personality.

"Y-Yes Akito-sama." Usagi whispered in return as he nodded petting her head roughly in a cruel mockery of Hatsuharu's affectionate gesture.

"What a good little firebird." He said before stalking out and closing the door hard behind him as Usagi let herself relax, it was over with for now.

"Years of senshi business, monsters and evil villains and I still can't stand up to him." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her shaking form to try and calm herself.

"Usa?" a quiet voice whispered as Usagi sighed in relief and ran to her brother pulling him into a tight hug as he held onto her for dear life.

"Why does he say such things Usa…such horrible things." Shingo whimpered as Usagi rocked him gently.

"I know, it's alright now…calm down, you need to calm down." Usagi whispered, before Akito returned to take them he needed to be calm.

"Usa…I want to go home now, please, can we go home, to mum and dad, none of this stuff, we should never have come here."

"I know Shi-chan, but what else could we do, we can't disobey an order from him, the bond doesn't allow it…even we are bonded to him." Usagi murmured as she shivered, not even the Ginzuishou could break the strange bond that existed between the animals and their 'god'

"You two, come now." A harsh voice demanded some time later as the now calm Shingo and Usagi stepped outside the door and followed Akito down the hall to the banquet, and for the first time in history, the Turtle and the Phoenix were brought to the banquet.

"A-Akito-sama…what's going on?" Kureno stuttered, not even he had been privy to this information.

"Everyone, tonight we're being joined by the last of our group, the Turtle and the Phoenix." Akito announced as he drew Shingo to his side and Usagi looked on in worry, why the sudden interest in Shingo?

"Now sit, and eat." Akito commanded in a voice that left no room for argument as everyone ate in a sullen silence, what was happening in the mind of Akito to bring them all here together.

After the eating was done with Akito went to sit and took Shingo with him sitting the boy by his side as he cast a snide look at Yuki which Usagi caught, was he trying to replace Yuki with her brother? She couldn't…wouldn't allow that.

"Usa-chan, we haven't seen you in ten years." Shigure said cheerfully as he patted her heartily on the back looking over the changes she had gone through as Ayame grinned at her.

"It makes sense now, I was worried about Hatori for a moment there when he asked me to quickly make some female clothes for a sixteen year old…" Ayame said to her glancing at Hatori as Usagi couldn't help but smile at that comment, her smiled faded when her eyes drifted to her brother.

"I know how you feel." Ayame said softly as Usagi looked at him

"Do you? You never cared when Yuki was with him, I do." The look on Ayame's face made her sigh.

"Sorry Aya-nii…I just…don't like him being near Akito…I don't want Akito to hurt him, he's my little brother."

"I know. I know you didn't mean to say that, even if it is true…" Ayame said as he pulled her into a gentle hug as her eyes once again drifted to her brother, his head downcast and Akito was talking to him, what was he saying?

"I'm going to say hi to the others ok?" Usagi said as Hatori nodded prying Ayame off of her as the silvery haired man pouted but let her go, it had been a long time since she had seen any of the others.

"USA!" Momiji cried as he jumped on Usagi and hugged her tightly, Usagi wrapped her arms around the small boy in return a smile gracing her face for the first time that evening.,

"Hey Miji-chan, how are you?" She asked as he grinned at her and began telling his life story to her as Yuki raised a hand in greeting, he didn't know her very well since he had been kept by Akito's side when she was here so a simple greeting was all he gave her, Hatsuharu gave her a hearty hug while Rin just nodded, she wasn't into these mushy get together things, that and she didn't want to get close to Hatsuharu.

"And this is Kisa and Hiro?" Usagi asked as she bobbed down, they had been very young when she had left so they wouldn't remember her.

"Don't talk to us like you know us." Hiro snapped as Usagi smiled gently at him as she watched Kisa hide behind Hatsuharu's leg.

"You were right Haru, she's very cute indeed." Usagi said as Hatsuharu nodded.

"I'm always right."

"Except when it comes to directions." Kagura added in as she pulled Usagi into a hug. "What are you doing here girl? I thought you and your brother were told to leave here and never return." Kagura asked as Usagi frowned slightly.

"We don't know why we're here, we got letters from Akito."

"It's good to see you anyway isn't it Hatsu?" Momiji said as Hatsuharu nodded he hadn't told anyone that he saw her whenever he got lost, he would have gotten in trouble for contacting her, not that it was intentional.

"Akito looks fairly happy with your brother." Yuki said as Usagi glanced at him before looking at her brother.

"I'm worried, Akito has barely let Shi-chan out of his sight since we arrived." Usagi murmured as Hatsuharu patted her head gently as she smiled softly, he was right, don't worry, tomorrow they would go home and it would all be back to normal. "Where's Ritsu?" Usagi asked trying to change the topic as Hatsuharu pointed her in the right direction, he was hiding behind Ayame studying everything his idol did.

"Boo." Usagi said softly as Ritsu jumped in fright before turning to her and bowing down.

"I'm sorry for not saying hello sooner, I'm sorry for not noticing you sneaking up on me, oh I'm sorry." He apologised as Usagi smiled softly helping him up.

"Don't do that Ricchan, you've done nothing wrong." Usagi said using the name her and Momiji had given him when they had been younger as Ritsu bowed his head.

"I'm sorry for being like I am, I'm so sorry for being like this." He began again as Usagi sighed slightly before patting his head like Hatsuharu did with her to calm her down.

"Don't be, I just wanted to say hello, been a long time since I saw you. That's all, you go back to watching Aya-nii." Usagi said as she turned to leave as Ritsu began apologising again, this time for watching Ayame and various other things she hadn't even known he had done.

"Kyou's in 'that' place." Kagura whispered pulling Usagi aside as the girl grinned and nodded.

"Thanks Kagura."

"Don't you dare try steal him from me." Kagura cried after her as Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, not going to happen."

Ducking under the low hanging branches Usagi made her way to the neko cell, it was where they had locked up Kyou's predecessor, an underground cell with no lighting and no sense of time, and where Kyou would be locked up when he was brought back to the main house permanently, but for now it was only his prison on New Years.

"Little lost kitty." Usagi said softly as Kyou looked up from his corner in the cell at her as his red eyes widened.

"Usa? Why are you here! On New Years!" Kyou cried as Usagi sat down on the floor outside with a smile.

"Now is that any type of greeting to one of your few childhood friends?" she asked as Kyou glared at her.

"What are you doing here? It's against his rules you know."

"No, he called us here…want me to get you out?" Usagi asked as Kyou tilted his head at her.

"Have a key?" he asked as Usagi paused, she didn't in fact.

"Sorry." She murmured as Kyou shrugged

"I'm used to being in here, every new years it's the same thing anyway."

"You shouldn't have to get used to it. It will destroy you to be in here."

"And your prison?" he asked as she smiled softly, indeed she was in a prison of her own, one without doors of locks, but she could never leave it.

"Our jailer seems to have let us out…he's taken an interest in Shingo Kyou." Usagi said as Kyou frowned.

"Is that why he brought you here? To take the kid?"

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything other then we'll understand soon."

"He's planing something, we're got a girl living with us, non cursed, and she knows, and he allows it." Kyou said, they had always been close, Kyou and her, it was a separate bond from the one shared with Akito, because they were both not welcome at the banquet.

"A girl? Living where?" Usagi asked as Kyou blinked at her before smiling softly, she hadn't been around, she wouldn't know.

"Shigure's living outside with Yuki…I'm…staying with them at the moment, there's also a girl there who knows about us, the curse, even my other form…Akito hasn't wiped her memory…he's up to something, bringing you two here confirms it." Kyou said as Usagi nodded

"But what?"

"Who knows, maybe Yuki will have heard something from him, being Akito's little lap-rat and all."

"You mentioned living with him…don't you fight a lot?"

"Yes." Kyou answered shortly as Usagi blinked at him, what was with the short answer, was he keeping something from her.

"So this is where you are?" a deep voice intruded as Usagi jumped as Kyou frowned at Hatori as the man walked towards her.

"You better come back now, Akito will be angered if he finds out where you've been."

"Coming. Bye Little lost kitty."

"Bye little red songbird." Kyou called after her as he sighed felling into deep thought about what Akito could be planning, thankfully taking his mind off his current residence.

………

Elendur – I'm a good sister, updating so soon.

Mavrik – Yes, and thankyou everyone for the many reviews. I feel encouraged.

Elendur- Some things people asked too, Mav answer then like a good little boy.

Mavrik – Ah, yes…some people mention Fushigi Yuugi and that, but this has nothing to do with that.

Elendur – He never read, it, I tried to make him.

Mavrik – I did an assignment on the four gods for Ancient Studied at school, that's where I got the idea…and people asked about the setting, it IS after the stars series, and Mamoru's gone back to America again to study etc.

Elendur – It's going to pick up soon too, and the other senshi will come into it eventually, he didn't forget about them.

Mavrik – Yeah…but again thankyou for everyone that reviewed, please keep doing so, I like reading what people think.

Elendur – Until the next time I update.

Mavrik – Which will be soon, promise, I'm bugging her to do it every day.

Elendur – Not that I listen to you…

Mavrik – HEY!


	4. Chapter 4

The Forgotten Animals

…………

Author : Mavrik

…………

The next day came all too slowly in Usagi's mind as she took her brother and was out of there as soon as they had permission, the look on Akito's face when they had left his rooms though, it haunted her, it had seemed like he was going to see them again soon, but he wouldn't would he? They were going home, never to return again.

Sitting on the bus on the way home Usagi studied her brother as he sat silently staring out the window. "What did he say to you Shi-chan?" Usagi asked as his eyes turned to her, the almost soulless orbs scared her.

"I…I don't remember much of it…only that…I was scared by it, I wanted to leave, but I couldn't move, I wanted to not hear but I couldn't stop listening, it scared me so much Usa-chan, I wanted to go home, I wanted to run away, stop him somehow…why does he say such scary things?" Shingo whispered as Usagi pulled him into a hug soothing him gently.

"It's over now Shi, we don't have to go back there."

"But we do…he said…we were coming back soon." Shingo whispered as Usagi frowned.

"When did he say that?"

"He said before I left, that I would be back with him soon, he was organising for us to be with him from now on."

"He can't, we're not meant to be, it will breaks years of tradition to have us there, it won't be allowed Shi, don't worry, and do you thin mum and dad will let us stay there?"

"No…you're right." Shingo said as he seemed to perk up as she smiled at him, good, he was recovering, only with Akito such a short time and already so much damage done to the boy.

"You'll be alright from here?" Usagi asked as she stood at a stop, she was meeting with the senshi that morning for a meeting.

"Yeah, thanks Usa. I'll see you at home, give Rei-san hell won't you?" Shingo asked as Usagi chuckled.

"That I will, it'll help me feel better."

"See you." Shingo said as Usagi waved to him and stepped off as she sighed looking up at the menacing staircase in front of her as she groaned and began to climb the long flight of stairs.

"You're early Usa-baka, a nice change." Rei called from the top step she was sweeping as Usagi managed a smile at her though her panting.

"I was on the way home from a new years party with Shi-chan and got off here so I am indeed early. Don't get too used to it." Usagi panted as Rei smiled at her and led her into the shrine for something to drink as they sat chatting until the others began to arrive, a few of the inner senshi almost having a premature heart attack from seeing Usagi early.

"So where was this new years party?" Rei asked once everyone was gathered as Usagi smiled as naturally as she could manage.

"A family thing." She said with a shrug as Rei noticed her aversion to speak about it and let the subject go at that as they discussed everyone else's new years experiences.

After the meeting – which was more of a gossip session then anything – Rei ask Usagi to stay behind as she looked across at her closest friend.

"Usa…is something going on?" Rei asked as Usagi blinked at her, trust the psychic to notice first.

"Not really, just a family thing."

"That's what you said about the party you went to last night, got a few black sheep in your family eh?" Rei asked, other then Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo Usagi never spoke of her family.

"A few…more like one, don't worry about it Rei, it's alright now. I'll be back to normal soon enough." Usagi assured as Rei nodded to her.

"If you're sure you're alright…you know my door is always open if you need to talk."

"Of course I do, thanks for worrying, I better get going though, I need to make sure Shingo made it home alright." Usagi said as Rei nodded as her friend left her as she sighed, maybe she should consult the sacred fire about it.

…………

"I'm home." Usagi called as she stepped in and the smile fell from her face when she saw her mothers devastated expression as she frowned in confusion seeing the letter in her hand.

"Read Usa." Ikuko whispered as Usagi took the letter.

_Tsukino Ikuko and Kenji,_

_Effective one week from New Years your children Tsukino Usagi and Shingo will be under the care of Souma Akito, they will be brought to the Souma Main House to live with him. You are not required nor allowed to come with them, visitation is allowed once a month under the watch of a Souma observer._

_Any queries are to be made to Souma Kureno and all legal actions will fail, it is requested that you do not make any objections as the result will not change._

_The children will change schools and any unsupervised contact after the set date will be forbidden without prior notice and permission._

_Thankyou for understanding._

_Souma Kureno_

"What is this?" Usagi whispered as Ikuko burst into tears, Akito was trying to take her children away, and she knew no matter what she did she couldn't stop him, Akito had a lot of power, the Souma's in general did, if he wished for her children to be taken from her, they would no matter what case they might make in court.

"What can I do Usa? What can I do to stop this?" Ikuko sobbed as Usagi let her mother cling to her, it hadn't completely sunk in yet.

"But he can't…we're not meant to be there, it's not allowed…" Usagi whispered as Ikuko continued to cry until Kenji came home whereupon he flew into a rage.

"This is preposterous, that sick minded man is not taking my children from me, it is not going to happen. You two are staying with us." Kenji raged as he and his mother talked into the night about it.

Sitting in her room late that night Usagi continued to stare at the roof, living near Akito, she wouldn't live through that, no matter how strong she had become from all she had been though, being under his eyes for more then a moment could make her crumble.

It was two days later that it was confirmed to her parents that they could do nothing to get their children back, they would be taken in only five days, Kenji took time of work, Ikuko wouldn't let them out of her sight, they stayed at home, went out, just stayed together as a family, Usagi caught Shingo crying many time in his room.

"Y-You're packed?" Ikuko whispered at the table the last night they would spend with their parents as Usagi nodded slowly looking at Shingo, he had barely touched his dinner, she understood why, neither had she.

"We'll find a way to get you back." Kenji said forcefully as Usagi nodded again, then everything went quiet, no one knew what to say, what could they say in a moment like this?

After dinner was over with Usagi helped her mother with the dishes for the last time then trudged slowly up those familiar stairs to her room filled with boxes and suitcases, Akito had sent them over a few days ago, a truck was coming first thing it he morning to take them away.

"Usa." A quiet voice whispered as she looked to her door, Shingo was standing there his face downcast as she waved him over, he ran into her arms and burst into tears.

"I don't want to Usa, I want to stay here, can't we run away?" Shingo begged as Usagi rocked him soothingly, she had to be strong, for him she had to be strong. She couldn't cry, even though she wanted nothing more then to bawl her eyes out as she had when she was younger.

"Will we ever see this place again?" Shingo whispered as Usagi pressed her face into his shoulder, she didn't know, but she didn't want to tell him that.

"Yeah…we will…promise. Dad won't let them do this, and I won't let Akito hurt you, I promise, just stick close to me, we'll come back here soon, you'll see."

"Usa…can I…stay in here tonight?" Shingo asked shyly, he was 13, he shouldn't be asking to stay in his sisters room like a kid who had a nightmare, she just smiled at him, that calm smile that chased away all his fears, and for a moment he forgot what he was scared about, what he was worried over.

"You know you're always welcome, come on, hop in." Usagi urged as she cuddled her brother. "We're going to be alright Shi-chan, we are I promise." Usagi whispered as they lay awake, neither could sleep, neither wanted to, that would make tomorrow come faster.

…………

"We'll see you in a few weeks, promise, you won't even notice the time passing." Ikuko sobbed as she held her daughter and son close to her, she didn't want to let go but Kureno had brought guards with him as they pried the woman off her children and they were pulled to the waiting car, their things on a truck also headed for the main house.

Once inside and her parents restrained Kureno also got in as he glanced at them both.

"Usagi will stay with Shigure…Shingo…Akito-sama wants you by his side." Kureno said as Usagi's expression changed from grief to rage.

"No, I won't let Shingo be alone with him, not again." She cried as Kureno turned to look her in the eye as she shivered.

"You don't have a choice, it's an order from Akito-sama…You'll see him if you visit the main house." With that Kureno turned back around as Usagi wrapped her arms around her brother, she didn't want to ever let him go.

…………

"Just tell us whose coming to stay you perverted dog." Kyou huffed as Shigure shook his head, a spare room had been made ready, some belongings had arrived a short while ago, now they only had to wait for the other occupant that would soon be living with them.

"I don't want to tell, it's a surprise." Shigure teased as Kyou stormed off, he didn't really care anyway. Tohru was busy cooking up a story for their new housemate and Yuki was just pretending that everything was normal while mulling internally about who could be coming.

Footsteps approaching brought everyone to the door as Kureno stepped in a silvery blond haired girl a few paces behind him, crystalline blue eyes framed by some slightly longer bangs that fell around her heart shaped face nicely, the majority of her impossibly long hair was held up in twin buns on either side of her hear then into long streamers reaching the ground almost. Her beauty was marred by the pain and sadness in her eyes as Tohru stared at her, who was she that was staying with them? Another girl? Did she know the secret?

"Welcome to your new home Usa-chan." Shigure said cheerfully as the girl glared at him.

"I didn't choose to come here." She hissed as Kyou stared at her, Yuki didn't seem interested now that he knew who it was, why should he care.

"Why are you HERE as well Usa?" Kyou demanded as Usagi frowned slightly before shaking her head.

"Later." She muttered as he nodded, she didn't want to talk about it now obviously.

"Usa, this is Honda Tohru, she's been staying here for some time now. She'll also be going to the school you're transferring to." Shigure introduced seeming to be unaffected by Usagi's hostile attitude, he knew it would pass.

"I must leave. I have another to deliver." Kureno murmured as Usagi turned to him ignoring Tohru momentarily.

"When can I see him?" Usagi asked as Kureno frowned in thought.

"For the next 3 days Akito wants exclusive access, after that you are free to visit whenever you wish." Kureno said as Usagi nodded as he walked out leaving her in the house with her new 'family'.

"It's nice to meet you…umm…" Tohru trailed off realising she didn't know the girls full name as Usagi turned to her, she had to get along with these people.

"Tsukino Usagi."

"Tsukino-san." Tohru acknowledged as she smiled brightly at her and glanced at the kitchen.

"Oh no, it'll burn." She cried running off as Usagi frowned slightly, this girl was more of an airhead then she was.

"It's not Tsukino anymore actually." Shigure said as Usagi looked at him.

"What do you mean Shigure-nii?"

"Akito had your last names changed back, you're both Souma's again." He said as Usagi frowned, she didn't want to be a Souma, she had left that, they both had, years ago, like every turtle and phoenix before them.

"What's Akito up to Shigure-nii?" Usagi demanded as Kyou sat down ready to listen, he wanted to know that as well, even Yuki tuned into the conversation.

"What makes you think I'd know?"

"You're close to him, closer then any of us that's for sure." Kyou pointed out as Shigure chuckled.

"Sorry kids, I know as much about this as you do, not even Kureno knows what's going on this time." After this Usagi stormed out, she needed a walk to cool down, she was ready to go homicidal on everyone, taking her away from her home and from her brother, what was Akito trying to do to Shingo?

"Usa…wait up." Kyou called as he jogged up to her and sighed falling into step behind her.

"They took us from our home, our parents…we're not allowed to see them without giving notice and getting permission. Changing our last names, taking us from all our friends." Usagi said softly as she sat down on a rock as Kyou sat on another one close by just listening as she let it all out. "I didn't even get a chance to tell my friends where I was going." Usagi groaned as she thought about their reaction when the inner, let alone the outer senshi found out she was gone.

"Your parents will explain. Give them contact numbers." Kyou said as Usagi sighed.

"I don't want to be back here…I don't want Shingo to have to go through this."

"We can't disobey Akito, you know that."

"I know."

"It'll be dinner time soon, come on, she's a good cook." Kyou said changing subject as Usagi sighed falling into step with him this time as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her to him giving her a hug.

"It'll be alright my little red songbird."

"I don't think it will…I have a bad feeling…very bad…something's wrong little lost kitty."

"Hatsuharu, Momiji and me will never let anything happen to you, let alone your brother, you'd never forgive us." Kyou said as Usagi nodded.

"Damn right, I'd skin you all alive."

"See what I mean, and I don't feel like becoming a kitty rug, so how about we take care of you instead." Kyou suggested as Usagi nodded and stepped inside the house behind him with one last sigh.

…………

"Akito-sama, he's here."

"Come in Shingo-chan, nothing bad will happen to you, my sweet little turtle, come to Akito…come keep me company, it's lonely in here." Akito urged as Shingo shakily stepped into the dark room and approached Akito as the man patted the space on the futon beside him as Shingo sat down still shaking in fear as Akito lay down.

"It's late, rest, we'll talk in the morning, you and I are going to be good friends. Very good friends indeed."

…………

Elendur – I'm a good girl

Mavrik – Well, since you've been good I won't cook for a week.

Elendur – YAY, no more food poisoning.

Mavrik – Hey, that was only once.

Elendur – I will update soon I promise, as long as Mav doesn't cook anytime soon.

Mavrik – Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they were really encouraging reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

The Forgotten Animals

…………

Author : Mavrik

…………

"What are you doing Tsukino-san?" Tohru asked as Usagi glanced at her before sighing.

"Usagi, please…and it's not Tsukino anymore…apparently." Usagi muttered as Tohru smiled at her.

"U-Usagi-san."

"I'm writing a letter, we left suddenly and I didn't have time to tell my friends, I'll send this to my parents so they can hand it along to them." Usagi said as Tohru nodded with a smile.

"What a good idea…are you a Souma as well then?" Tohru asked as Usagi frowned and nodded.

"I am…I haven't been back for ten years though, we're not meant to be here…but Akito called us, so we're here."

"We?" Tohru asked as Usagi glanced at her with a sigh.

"My brother and I, he's at the main house…with Akito." Usagi whispered the last part in horror as she thought of how her brother must be coping with Akito, not very well at all, she needed to see him, save him, somehow.

"Do you know…about the curse?" Tohru asked in a whisper as Usagi glanced at her.

"Of course, we're cursed as well you know." Usagi said as Tohru blinked at her.

"Eh? But there's no more animals left."

"Technically, there are."

"What animals are you?"

"That's none of your business." Usagi snapped as Tohru flinched back, Usagi was just like Kyou when she had first met him, but slightly more open.

"I-I'm sorry."

"No…I am…I'm just a little…stressed." Usagi apologised as she sighed looking at the half finished letter, what was she meant to tell them anyway?

"Morning." A voice cut in as the pair drew away from their previous topic as Tohru smiled and went to greet Yuki.

…………

Rei looked at the small house with a sigh, Usagi hadn't been to the last meeting, she was worried, especially after her previous actions at the meeting after new years. With another sigh the raven haired beauty began her way up the path leading to the door, halfway up the door opened as a dark haired man with his fringe partially covering one of his eyes stepped out and walked down the path going right past her as she stopped and glanced back t him before shaking her head and continuing up the path trying to dispel the feeling of familiarity she had gotten from him.

"May I help you?" Ikuko asked as she answered the door not seeming to recognise her as Rei smiled at her.

"Yes, is Usagi in Tsukino-san?" Rei asked as Ikuko stared at her blankly.

"Usagi? Whose that?"

"Usagi…your daughter?" Rei queried confusion gathering in her as Ikuko frowned at her.

"I don't have a daughter…my husband and I are childless…is this some sort of sick joke?" Ikuko demanded as Rei's frown deepened.

"Usagi…16, clumsy, blond, bad grades?" Rei asked as Ikuko blinked at her.

"You must have a wrong address, can you please leave now?" Ikuko asked as Rei stepped back in shock as the door closed in her face…wrong address? Not likely…what was going on.

"Usagi…" Rei whispered as she placed the feeling she had when she had passed the man earlier, he had the same spiritual feel as Usagi. Rei frowned as she got back to the shrine as fast as she could and pulled out her communicator, flipping it open she first tried Usagi's button, there was no reply nothing as she tried it a few more times. Clicking another button which connected her to all the other scouts Rei frowned.

"Everyone…we need to have a meeting immediately."

"Rei? What's going on?" Ami asked as Rei frowned.

"Usagi's gone, missing, disappeared, I don't know how to explain it…just come over as soon as you can." Rei said as she flipped it closed before anyone could begin to shout at her, especially the short tempered wind senshi.

"Usagi…"

…………

"Is it done?" Akito demanded as Hatori knelt before him.

"Yes Akito-sama."

"You think I'm cruel…"

"No…I don't…"

"Yes you do, don't lie Hatori." Akito snarled as he threw a stool at Hatori as the man winced as it hit him on his left arm.

"Why…May I ask why…why are you doing this? Taking them? Shingo…"

"He's just a means to an end Hatori…all of you are…but him…he's the ultimate leverage. To gain what I want…"

"What?"

"Power…ultimate power, the power to make us all be together for eternity, all of us together until time stops."

"P-Power?"

"Enough talking, I want you out, Shingo and I want to spend some more time together." Akito said as he stalked out and back into the room behind him where the terrified 13 year old was sitting.

…………

Elendur – Only a little bit but it was all I had time to edit today. And that was done at 12:30 at night anyway.

Mavrik – You're forgiven, we weren't home today anyway.

Eldnur – Nopes, too hot, stupid air conditioners broken, so why stay home, why not go walk around a nice cool shopping centre.

Mavrik – One more of these 42 – 43 degree days and I'm going to kill someone.

Elendur – err…Yes…well here's the bit I managed to edit today.

Mavrik – But she's going to put much more up tomorrow right?

Elendur – Depends I' out tomorrow as well. Got to organise my course fees.

Mavrik – Well try.

Elendur – Maybe if I didn't have to just about rewrite all your sentences…learn to spell boy, there's a spell check for a reason you know. And a grammar check.

Mavrik – Shut up…now…please Review if you have time, but thanks for just reading at least.


	6. Chapter 6

The Forgotten Animals

…………

Author : Mavrik

…………

"What's wrong?" Kyou asked as he looked at the angry looking teen as she stared at a letter as she shook her head.

"Nothing." She growled out as she hurried to her room to get changed into her uniform, she had to hurry if she wanted to be on time for her first day. Back in the main room Kyou picked up the crushed letter as he blinked at it.

"Wrong address?" he murmured, it had been returned to sender as a wrong address, whom had she sent it to?

"Let's go." Usagi sighed as she came back downstairs seeming to have calmed, mustn't have been someone important, Kyou thought as he nodded and they hurried out, Yuki and Tohru had already left, Kyou had wanted to wait for Usagi.

…………

"Now what the HELL did you mean she's gone?" Haruka raged as soon as the last senshi was in the door to the temple as Michiru restrained her lover.

"Just what I said Haruka…I went to her house to talk to her, she wasn't there, her parents don't even know who she is." Rei shouted back as Haruka stopped instantly, along with everyone else.

"They don't know who she is?"

"No, they said they had no children…so I guess wherever she is Shingo is there as well." Rei said trying to reign in her temper unsuccessfully.

"I'm going to the time gates…this is defiantly unprecedented." Setsuna muttered as she summoned her time staff and hurriedly left.

"I'll consult my mirror." Michiru spoke up in the following silence as Ami nodded pulling out her Mercury computer.

"I'll begin scanning for her."

"That's right." Rei said as Ami blinked at her.

"What Rei? Did you remember something else?"

"Yeah, as I was going into the house this guy was coming out, he had the same aura as Usagi. I don't know if it's nothing or not…but I found it odd."

"Maybe he's…like her using the Luna Pen." Minako suggested as Makoto sighed bopping her friend on the head.

"You can't change gender with it Mina-chan...I'll go look around town, Minako you're coming, Hotaru?" Makoto asked as the dark haired girl nodded, she would go as well and look for her princess.

"I'll consult the sacred fire again." Rei said to the empty room with a sigh as she stepped back into the room where it lay so she could get to work. "Usagi be safe."

…………

"Class, everyone, please sit." The teacher called as Mayuko smiled at the girl standing in the doorway and beckoned her in as Usagi stepped into the classroom.

"Today we have a new student attending our school. Please make her feel welcome, this is Souma Usagi."

"Another Souma?" "How many of them are there?" "She's got a strange hair colour too." Usagi sighed when she caught the various mutters going around the classroom as she took the seat she had been directed to at the back of the class, it wasn't near anyone she knew unfortunately.

Classes were as normal as they could be, with everyone glancing at her every now and again, the lecherous glances from the males, the jealous ones from the females, the teacher constantly picking her out to make sure she knew what they were doing, it was enough to make her go mental, but she managed to restrain herself, suddenly very glad of Ami's tutoring lessons.

"Usagi-san." Tohru chirped as Usagi glared at her raising her head, not in the mood for happy or peppy right now, did that girl have her smile tattooed on her face?

"Break Usa." Kyou put in as Usagi nodded gathering her things as she followed them out noting the absence of their rat companion.

"USA." A familiar voice cried as Usagi groaned again, if she wasn't in the mood for Tohru, how would she handle Momiji?

"Who told him?" Usagi demanded as Kyou shrugged, he hadn't said a word.

"Hatori did Usa-chan." Momiji giggled as he glomped her arm proceeding to try and squeeze it until all circulation had stopped.

"Momiji…not today please." Usagi begged as Hatsuharu and Kyou tried to pry the boy off.

"Come on kiddo." Hatsuharu sighed as he finally got the boy off as Usagi massaged circulation back into her arm.

"Guys I feel like eating alone alright?" Usagi said as she made her way away from them as Hatsuharu glanced at Kyou.

"What happened?"

"Other then being taken away from her parents and made to live with us?" Kyou asked as Hatsuharu made a face.

"Harsh."

"Hatori didn't tell you that part?"

"No, only that she had moved in with you. They took her way from her parents? What about Shingo?"

"He's with Akito." Momiji said as the pair looked at him.

"How do you know that?" Hatsuharu asked as Momiji frowned deeply, he looked very serious, so much so that Tohru felt like comforting him.

"I saw him taken in to him, he didn't come out…he was crying as he went in." Momiji whispered as Tohru blinked.

"I don't understand…what do they have to do with anything? Aren't all the animals taken?" Tohru asked as Hatsuharu nodded.

"Sort of, the main animals, but the Cat wasn't the only animal not to attend the banquet, there were two others…but I don't understand why Akito wants them here? Every generation those two have been allowed to leave the family."

"Until now." Kyou muttered as he looked in the direction that Usagi had gone in. "I'm going to check what's wrong, there's…something else." Kyou muttered his thoughts turning back to the letter, maybe it had been important.

"Don't come crying if she beats you up for bugging her." Hatsuharu called after him as Kyou glared at him.

"I'm dealing with you when I get back." He shouted in return as Tohru smiled as everyone seemed to go back to normal.

…………

"Hey little red songbird."

"Not in the mood."

"You're not in the mood for anybody today." Kyou pointed out as he settled down beside her, a shared affinity of theirs, heights, they were both sitting on top of the stairwell roof on the roof, as high as they could manage.

"I'm fine Kyou." Usagi muttered as he pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them as she rested her head on her knees looking out at the view from their vantage point.

"Don't lie to me, even if I haven't seen you in ten years I still know you well enough to tell." Kyou said as Usagi frowned looking at him instead.

"What could possibly be wrong? Other then being taken from my parents, having my name changed…my brother being with 'him' 24/7?"

"That letter? It upset you more, what was it about?" Kyou asked as Usagi blinked at him in surprise.

"You saw the letter then?"

"Yes, spill it, Or do I have to force an answer from you?" Kyou demanded as Usagi laughed as he smirked, success, he had gained at least one laugh from her.

"I sent it to my parents…to remind them to tell my friend where I had gone…it got returned as a wrong address." Usagi said softly as Kyou sobered immediately.

"Maybe you wrote the address wrong."

"No…I didn't Kyou, I think I know my own address." Usagi said as Kyou frowned deeply.

"Maybe they sent it to the wrong house accidentally?"

"Kyou…it was…the writing…my mothers handwriting." Usagi whispered as Kyou's eyes widened as he stared at her.

"Usa…"

"Something happened…something…you don't think Hatori would have…he couldn't right?" Usagi whispered tears filling her eyes, she hadn't cried properly in ages, but she couldn't, she needed to be strong.

"Usa…just cry, let it go and cry okay? I'm here for you alright?" Kyou whispered as he wrapped his arms about her smaller frame and held her to his chest as she shook with suppressed sobs.

"What if they've had their memories wiped, my parents…what if…how could he do it? He wouldn't right? Right Kyou?" Usagi cried as she let herself go and Kyou just held her to him not saying anything, he couldn't think of what to say, Hatori would have, if it was an order, even if it went against everything he believed in, he had to, if it was an order from Akito.

"I'll take care of you." Kyou whispered as her sobs began to decrease but she refused to let go, she felt if she did it would all be too much again, she would cry again, break down again.

"Don't tell anyone alright? Please? Not Hatsu…no one." Usagi whispered as Kyou nodded "I need to find out what's going on…"

"I'll help you."

"Thankyou little lost kitty."

…………

"Why are you doing this Akito-sama?" Kureno asked as Akito looked at the man his eyes drawing up and down the full length of him as he thought about whether or not to tell him.

"Did you know, sometimes the smallest thing can hold immeasurable power…something small, sometimes valuable, sometimes not…and with such power we could live together forever, all the zodiacs." Akito said as Kureno frowned wondering on Akito's sanity, but that had always been in question. "As long as I have Shingo-chan. She'll obey my every word, the bond will be strengthened…even you shall be brought back Kureno." Akito said as Kureno shudder at his tone. "I won't lose any of you ever again. Things will be put right."

…………

The sun caught on the crystal on Usagi's broach and glistened as it hit Tohru in the face as she blinked and looked closer at the object.

"That's a pretty broach Usagi-san, where did you get it from?" Tohru asked as Kyou and Yuki studied it as well.

"My…mother gave it to me." Usagi said slightly hesitantly, what was she supposed to say? My dead mother's spirit from my previous life gave it to me so I could save the world in a mini skirt?

"It looks expensive."

"Family heirloom." Usagi answered as Kyou caught her eyes, she was lying and he knew it, but he also knew better then to bring it up then and there.

"How was student council today?" Tohru asked Yuki as her attention was taken from Usagi's broach and Kyou dropped back beside her as Yuki and Tohru walked up ahead talking.

"You're lying."

"And I'm not going to tell you the truth." Usagi added as Kyou frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't feel like it." After that silence fell on the pair as Kyou glanced at her again.

"I talked to Shishou, I'm not going to his place tomorrow."

"On a date with Kagura? No school after all." Usagi said, the first week had all but flown by, and tomorrow she was going to see her brother, until now there had been no time.

"I'm coming with you to see the kid." Kyou said as Usagi blinked at him as she stopped walking and turned to him.

"You're coming to the main house of your own free will?"

"No…I'm coming because I promised not to let you do these sort of things on your own." Kyou said as Usagi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when did you promise that?"

"The other day."

"You said you'd take care of me, not follow me like the little lost kitty you are." Usagi said as she started walking again and Kyou grabbed her wrist stopping her from getting to far as she frowned turning to face him again.

"I'm coming Usa…I'm taking this seriously…and after…we'll go to your parents and see if it's…if Hatori did what you think he's done."

"Don't…Kyou." Usagi whispered as he blinked letting her go.

"What do you mean don't?"

"Don't come…I don't want you to see this…if I break down again…so please…just let me do this."

"No, you're not going to have to do this alone, you continue to resist and I'll tell Haru, and we'll both go with you." Kyou threatened as they started walking again as Usagi made a face.

"Fine…but…don't tell Hatsu okay?" she asked as Kyou nodded as he glanced at her again, he could easily see beneath the mask she was wearing, inside she was shattering into a million pieces…damn Akito for doing this to her.

…………

"I found…a whole lot of people with the same energy as Usagi…there's a lot of them…you were right Rei, she's not the only one whose like she is…whatever that is…" Ami murmured as she pinpointed the location of all the people on her computer finally, it had taken over a week to process the data, scan everything and finally get locks.

"Tomorrow morning we're visiting each and every one of them to find her." Rei growled, boy was Usagi in for it when she got a hold of her, going off like that without saying anything? And her parents acting all weird.

…………

Elendur – well sorry for not updating yesterday…been a bit…hectic around here. Mav's been kicked out temporarily after a fight with mum so…well please R&R, hope you like what I managed to get edited.


	7. Chapter 7

The Forgotten Animals

…………

Author : Mavrik

…………

"May I help you?" a familiar voice asked as Usagi smiled at the woman whom answered the door.

"Ah yes…"

"Did you need something dear?" the woman asked as she smile fell from Usagi's face.

"Ah…Does…Does Shingo live here?" Usagi stuttered as the woman shook her head not even a flicker of recognition at either her or the name in her eyes.

"No dear, I think you have the wrong address."

"S-Sorry to bother you." Usagi whispered as she turned and ran Kyou close behind her as he finally caught up to the fast girl and stopped her running by pulling her into a hug from behind as he held onto her tightly as she fought for a moment before breaking down in his arms.

"My own mother…doesn't know me…oh god…why Kyou? Why?" Usagi whispered as Kyou led her to the park they were nearby and sat her down gently trying to soothe the broken teen.

"Why did you want to do this first Usa? You didn't need this before going to see Shingo…or Akito." Kyou murmured as Usagi smiled sadly through her tears.

"I had to know…I can't tell Shingo…his only hope at the moment is our parents somehow getting us away from Akito." Usagi whispered as Kyou nodded.

"I won't tell anyone either."

"Good…I need to see Hatori…I need to…"

"Punch his lights out?" Kyou asked a snicker forming on his lips as Usagi nodded.

"Exactly." She sniffed as Kyou chuckled softly.

"Now that is worth seeing. Makes going to the main house worth it." Kyou chuckled as Usagi couldn't help the small laugh that made its way past her lips as she once again fled inside herself as Kyou petted her head.

"You couldn't have done anything, but we can at least go give your brother some support right? Come on Usa, buck up, at lest until we get back to Shigure's…"

"I'm not going back there." Usagi hissed as Kyou blinked in shock as he sighed and nodded.

"Alright, how about we go to Shishou's after instead? He'll be happy to see you again, we can hide out there until you feel better."

"Alright…"

"Good, let's go…to the main house." Kyou said as Usagi nodded and stood up behind him and followed him as he led her by her hand toward the bus station to catch a bus to the one place she never wanted to go again, but needed to go to as much as possible for Shingo.

Stepping off the bus Kyou glared at the sign post reminding them where they were as they passed the guards easily, all the inner Souma's faces were known, and proceeded down the long path toward the inner sector, once there Usagi glanced at Hatori's office.

"Hatori first." She growled as Kyou nodded, best not to get in her way when she was this angry at someone, he was likely to get hurt in the crossfire.

Stepping into the hallway Usagi glared at the door for a moment before sliding it open roughly as Hatori stood and faced her.

"I'm with a patient, can it wait?" he said as Usagi glared at him as he flinched backwards, she didn't know did she?

"I have one thing to do then I'll go." Usagi said evenly, her voice a deadly calm that made Hatori shudder, she sounded a lot like Akito when he was about to go off into a rage at the moment. Hatori watched Usagi carefully as she stepped up to him.

"I know what you did." She hissed as she drew back her fist and hit him as hard as she could in the face as Hatori was thrown to the floor from the force as he held his cheek looking at her.

"I deserved that."

"No…that was being kind." Usagi hissed as Hatori sighed standing as he glanced at Yuki whom was in for his check up.

"I didn't want to do it."

"But you did." Usagi shouted as Hatori sighed as he grabbed an ice pack and pressed it against his cheek to reduce the chance of bruising and swelling.

"Have you ever been able to disobey Akito?" Hatori asked boldly as Usagi's glare faltered as she then regained it quickly and went to hit him again as Kyou caught her hand.

"Enough Usa…come on, you're brother probably will need to see you. You can beat up Hatori later." Kyou urged as Usagi nodded, she knew he was right, so she left Hatori there as Yuki looked at the doctor.

"What did you do?"

"I was ordered to erase her parents memories of her and her brother." Hatori whispered as Yuki stared at him.

"No wonder she was angry…Hatori why did you? You can disobey him…or can't even you disobey him?" Yuki asked as Hatori looked away as he lit a cigarette.

"None of us can, the bond compels us to, we were born to follow his orders, you know that." Hatori said as he sighed and shook himself from his dark mood as he tossed the ice pack on his desk and got back to giving Yuki his check up.

…………

Usagi knelt across from her brother as he stared at the floor. "Hey Shi-chan." She murmured as Shingo tried to muster a smile but found himself unable as he just stared at her tears in his eyes.

"I want to leave Usa…please."

"I know Shi-chan, I know, so do I…we can't just yet…dad and mum are working on a way to get us out of here, trust me…he can't keep you there forever…what about school?"

"Kureno's tutoring me." Shingo murmured as Usagi sighed looking him over, he looked thinner then she remembered, paler, more sickly, much like Hotaru when she had first met her.

"Oh Shi I'm so sorry…I'm sorry I can't do anything for you…I should be stronger...I should." Usagi whispered as she reached over and pulled him into a hug as Shingo wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, hoping that if he didn't let go she never would, she wouldn't leave him alone there with Akito again.

"I don't want to leave you here…" Usagi whispered as Shingo pulled back slightly as he recalled what Akito had said.

"Akito…said…you had…something he wants…something with power." Shingo said as Usagi frowned slightly, he couldn't mean the Ginzuishou could he? How would he know about that.

"Something with power…"

"Don't do it Usa…whatever he wants, whatever he threatens, don't give it to him. He's going to use it for bad things." Shingo begged as Usagi pulled him back into a hug.

"Shingo…I won't let him hurt you…but don't worry he won't get whatever he's after, because I have nothing that can be worth anything to him." 'Nothing that can break the curse.' Her mind whispered as Usagi closed her eyes, not the time to be thinking over that.

"Something else Usa…Akito…he's not what he seems…Akito's not a-" Shingo begun as the door slammed open as Akito stormed in as he glared down at them as he pulled Usagi from Shingo and threw her across the room as she cried out hitting the wall that had only been a short way behind her.

"Enough, time's up, leave now…LEAVE!" Akito shouted as Usagi stood shakily her back aching.

"I'll come back Shi-chan…promise…soon." And with that she left, before Akito began to take out his anger on her or Shingo.

"How was he?" Kyou asked as she stepped out into the light again and blinked at the brightness of it, it was always so dark inside Akito's sector.

"Scared…he tried to tell me something but Akito came in…I think he's hiding something Kyou, something important." Usagi said as Kyou shrugged.

"Maybe, but Akito's not going to just let him tell us it seems…" Kyou said as he fell into step beside her as they walked back towards the exit as Kyou noted the way she touched her back every now and then and the pain that flicked on her face occasionally.

"He hurt you?" it was more a statement then anything but Usagi nodded anyway. "Let's go see Hatori."

"No…I don't want to go there. I'll be fine, just a bruise." Usagi said as Kyou frowned but nodded, not like he could force her to go anyway.

"Let's go to Shishou's place okay? I'll cook something and we'll just sit and do whatever." Kyou encouraged as Usagi nodded, that sounded like a very attractive idea right now.

"As long as he's not allowed near the kitchen…he can burn water I swear…worse then me." Usagi sighed as Kyou chuckled.

"True…you can't help either, I want this food to be edible, so you stay out of my way."

"HEY, are you trying to say something!" Usagi demanded as Kyou laughed while she glared at him before giving into her own amusement and joining him in laughter. "Thankyou" Usagi murmured as they stopped laughing and were standing at the bus stop.

"What for?"

"For being able to make me laugh."

"Feh, what am I here for if not to amuse other?"

"True, very true." Usagi said a small smile slipping onto her face as she wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. "Still…thankyou." She whispered as Kyou looked down at her a small blush forming in his cheeks as he pushed her away finding himself unable to meet her crystalline blue eyes.

"Feh, whatever…our bus is coming."

…………

The ebony haired man stepped up to the desk as he handed the woman his ticket giving her a charming smile as she giggled underneath his blue gaze before letting him through as he winked at her and sauntered onto the plane as he sat down with a stretch, he was going home.

"I'll see you soon my Usako." He yawned with a stretch as he watched another stewardess walking past as he smirked tilting his head outside the isle to get a better view of her rear as it went past.

…………

"None of them would talk to you?" Minako asked as Rei nodded.

"Not one of the people we visited would say anything about her, but they knew her I could see it in their eyes." Rei said as she thought back to the 4 people they had visited, a man named Ayame whom had avoided the real subject instead trying to interest them in clothes that he sold, a young girl names Kisa and a boy called Hiro whom had just escaped as soon as they were able not answering a thing and a young woman named Kagura whom had just ignored them.

"What are they hiding?"

"I don't know…but whatever it is it's to do with Usa-chan, they knew her, I could see it in their eyes, they reacted to her name but wouldn't say anything about her." Rei explained as Ami sighed slipping out her computer.

"Well, we have plenty more people to try, if we ask them all and none of them are Usagi, or tell us anything about her, we're going to have to push the issue." Makoto said as he slammed her fist into the palm of her other hand as Ami sighed, she didn't like violence, but this may be necessary.

"I'll ask if Michi-mama and Ruka-papa have found out anything." Hotaru said softly as everyone jumped, they had almost forgotten she was there.

"Thanks Taru." Rei said as Hotaru nodded

"She's my princess too."

…………

Elendur – Another update…yay. I have insomnia so I edit until about 4 in the morning at the moment. So this one's up nice and early in the morning over here.

Mavrik – And I'm home. YAY

Elendur – At least while mum's asleep.

Mavrik – Thanks for the really nice reviews people, I loves you all.

Elendur – Go make your own account then.

Mavrik – I just may eventually. But for now, work slave work.

Elendur – Anyways, thankyou for reading this chapter. Some people have asked about parings etc. Some mentioned Akito, considering Mav's keeping this accurateish to the manga there will be none sorry. And there are spoilers coming soon if you haven't read Volume 17 was it…

Mavrik – The whole thing's already written too, so pairings have been decided etc, but thankyou anyways to the people who suggest things, it gives me ideas for more writing. Keep reading please.

Elendur – Also this counts as today's update since I won't be home later, so ya…until tomorrow when I get home…byes byes.


	8. Chapter 8

The Forgotten Animals

…………

Author : Mavrik

…………

"Are you done yet?" Usagi demanded as Kyou shook his head continuing to cook as she sighed leaning against the wall with that stain that had terrified him as a child.

"Now?" another voice asked as Kyou's father figure, Souma Kazuma, head popped into the room

"NO, KEEP ASKING AND I'LL BURN IT, GOT IT?" Kyou shouted as the pair pouted and sighed going silent as the other continued to cook for them.

"Thankyou for letting me stay here." Usagi murmured to the older man as he smiled ruffling her hair.

"My pleasure, I love having company, and having you here also makes that one stay here as well." Kazuma answered as Usagi frowned slightly looking at the floor.

"I can't go back to Shigure's yet…" she whispered as he man smiled down at her.

"Wherever you do go, he'll go with you, to protect you…when you left…he got very emotional, always angry, hardly spoke to me…I like seeing him back to normal again."

"I didn't know…"

"You didn't think your leaving would have that big an effect did you?" Kazuma said, like Kyou earlier it was more a statement then anything.

"No…I wasn't meant to be here, they all knew that…" Usagi murmured as Kazuma tugged her from the kitchen where Kyou couldn't hear them.

"When you left without saying goodbye…he locked himself in his room for a week, then after that he just changed, no longer smiling, he was heartbroken Usagi…you…you were his everything. And you left like that."

"I had no choice in the matter, I wanted to say goodbye, I wanted to come see him, but my parents wouldn't let me, I tried to sneak away, I tried to fight them…but…"

"It's only been recently that I've seen him smile again, it eases my heart to see it."

"Tohru-san…he loves her?" Usagi asked not understanding the tight feeling in her chest when she thought about Kyou being in love with Tohru.

"Tohru and Kyou? No…he cares for her, but not like that…he only ever loved one person, and he will never stop loving her." Kazuma said softly as he looked at Usagi whom still managed to seem oblivious, he was giving her so many hints too, she was as thick as Kyou sometimes.

"It's ready." Kyou called as Kazuma sighed, it wasn't his place to tell her anyway, he would just have to continue to watch them and hope for the best.

"Thank goodness you can cook at least." Usagi sighed in bliss as she began to eat as Kyou snorted in laughter.

"Living with him? I'm not surprised I had to learn." Kyou muttered as Kazuma pouted then smiled softly at him.

"Well…I did try to learn…"

"But you always read a book or something at the same time, or forgot it was there, and almost burnt the kitchen down…Usa how do you think that mark on the wall got there?" Kyou said as Usagi smiled softly glancing at Kazuma whom looked very upset by his 'sons' rant against him.

After the meal Kazuma sighed making an excuse so he could leave the pair alone as he quickly retreated along with Kunimitsu whom had set himself up in a doorway to watch the interaction, the younger man complained the whole way down the hallway while Kazuma just continued to drag him by the back of his shirt.

"What was that about?" Usagi asked as Kyou shrugged as Usagi sighed, he had gone quiet…feeling a little awkward in the silence she began to gather dishes and then take them to the kitchen, Kyou soon joined her watching from the doorway as she washed them.

"Hatori deserved more then what you gave him, you know that right?" Kyou said as Usagi nodded

"Yes…but you stopped me."

"Shingo needed you more then you needed revenge, and you knew it too."

"I know…It's been a long day I guess…I knew it, in my heart I knew he had done it…but still…going there, mum not knowing who I was…the look in her eyes as she talked to me." Usagi whispered as Kyou stepped up behind her slipping his arms around her as he hugged back to him.

"It's alright to cry."

"Don't people usually tell you to calm down and stop crying?" Usagi asked with a sad laugh as Kyou tightened his grip on her.

"I don't like seeing you cry Usa…but I know you need to, everyone needs to let it out sometime." Kyou said as Usagi nodded her tears falling into the sink as Kyou sighed.

"Forget the dishes."

"No…I need to finish what I started." Usagi said as Kyou held onto her for a little while longer before letting go to wipe the dishes and get it over with as fast as possible.

"You're still crying." Kyou observed as she finished and drained the sink as he turned her and brushed away a tear with his hand as Usagi looked away from his intense red gaze a blush touching her cheeks, did he have to stand so close to her?

"I'm going to make you laugh again little red songbird, I promise, you'll laugh and smile again, from your heart, I won't let this break you." Kyou said softly as Usagi's blush deepened as she pulled out of his grasp walking to the doorway as Kyou looked at where she had been for a moment before following after her, he wasn't ready to let her go yet.

"Kazuma-san will make me go to school won't he?" Usagi murmured as Kyou nodded sitting back down at the table they had previously cleaned off.

"Shishou always has thought education is important." Kyou sighed as Usagi nodded looking out the window as Kyou leant across and wiped the last tear that had trailed down her cheek away.

"Much better, you look better after that. How do you feel?"

"No better, crying doesn't change what happened."

"But it's a release of the pain inside you…Usa…" Kyou trailed off with a sigh as Usagi glanced at him.

"Do you still remember that place we used to play?" she asked softly as Kyou looked at her, their secret place where they had gone to play as children, where no one, not Kagura, nor any adult could find them, it had just been them playing and talking.

"Come on." Kyou said holding out his hand as Usagi let him pull her up as he led her outside a blush staining his cheeks when he realised he was still holding her hand, but he didn't let go.

"I didn't mean go there…Kyou!" Usagi complained, but he was much stronger then her and had a good grip on her hand and refused to let go as he tugged her with him.

"Here we are." Kyou announced as Usagi stared; it was still as beautiful as it had been in her memories.

"Kyou…You kept coming here didn't you? Kept it like this." Usagi whispered as Kyou nodded, it was the one place he could remember her well enough to calm down.

"I was very angry at first." Kyou began as Usagi turned to him as he perched on the rock he had claimed as his as a child. "I was angry that you didn't say goodbye…didn't tell me you were leaving, just gone…I hated you for it…I was…then I wasn't angry anymore…I just missed you, wanted you to come back, wanted to be able to play with you again, hear you laugh, see you smile." Kyou said as he raised his eyes to meet with hers.

"Kyou…I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to go without saying anything, I tried to get to you…mum and dad, all they wanted to do was get us away from here." Usagi whispered as Kyou nodded.

"I know…I knew that you didn't want to go without saying goodbye, somehow on a level I knew all that, but I still…I refused to leave my room for a week, I'm sure Shishou told you that…"

"Yes he said-"

"Usagi I don't want you to be sad anymore, I won't let you be sad, I'm going to stay by your side no matter what happens, no matter what Akito does I'm going to be there for you, I'm not letting you leave me again. So Usa please let me." Kyou said as Usagi stared at him as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Only if you cook more often." She said as Kyou laughed lightly as he nodded standing with a stretch.

"That's all I needed to say, now your turn, you want to get anything off your chest?"

"Yes…but you cannot tell anyone, I only want you to know." Usagi said, she wanted to, needed to tell him about the senshi, about her, what she had done while she was away.

"You do? Something horrible? Like a boyfriend?" Kyou asked as Usagi frowned her face going serious as he nodded sitting back on his rock as Usagi sat cross legged on the ground in front of him.

"Kyou I want to tell you what happened while I was away." And thus the long story began.

…………

Rei stood with Hotaru outside the door as they waited for an answer; it came not long after as a older man, in his mid to late twenties answered the door blinked out as he smiled charmingly at them.

"Well hello girls…care to come inside for a drink?" he said smoothly as a younger man, about Rei's age, walked past smacking the older one over the head.

"Stop being perverted inu." The boy said as if it was normal for the man to hit on under aged girls like he just had.

"My name is Hino Rei, this is Tomoe Hotaru-" Rei was cut off by the voice of the older man.

"I'm Souma Shigure, this is Yuki-chan…are you sure you don't want to come in?" Shigure asked as Yuki made a face at the older man, why did he always have to be so disgusting.

"Ah…no…we're looking for a friend of ours…Tsukino Usagi, blond. 16." Hotaru said softly as the man looked at them his eyes betraying nothing, but the younger mans did, he knew the name.

"Sorry, only bunny I know us a little blond German boy called Momiji, I hope you find your friend." Shigure said as he began to close the door but Rei blocked it.

"You've certainly changed your attitude pretty past…what do you know about her? Where is she?" Rei demanded as the man smiled sweetly at them, a smile hiding a dangerous mind.

"I'm not sure what you mean, please remove your hand." Shigure said as Hotaru eyed Yuki trying to search for the answers without words.

"We don't know her." Yuki said refusing to meet their gaze as Rein glared.

"Then how do you know Usa's a she?" Rei demanded as Hotaru placed an arm on hers to calm her as Rei growled but continued to glare at the pair.

"Usagi-san? Is she back?" a voice asked from behind them as Rei turned to see a girl her age with brown hair and a basket of shopping.

"Ah…Tohru-san, come inside please…they're not after that Usa…a different one, one we don't know." Shigure said quickly as Yuki rushed Tohru inside as Rei glared.

"We know you know something, we know that she's around here somewhere, we will find her. And if you've done anything to hurt her, I swear to Ares that I will make you suffer before your end." Rei hissed as Hotaru once again calmed her, she had gotten used to calming the girl over the last few days.

"We only know a Souma Usagi. Our cousin, we don't know a Tsukino Usagi." Shigure said as he slammed the door without another word as Rei growled as she looked at Hotaru.

"Hotaru, I'm going to try the next place, you stay here, when that girl comes out, get some answers please." Rei said as Hotaru nodded as she hid herself as best she could and got ready for a long wait.

…………

Kazuma was very happy now, he hadn't heard Kyou laugh that hard in a long time, nor so truthfully from his heart, Kyou and Usagi were lying on the roof up above him talking and laughing, they seemed so much better now that he couldn't help but smile.

Kyou looked over at Usagi, it had been hard to accept her story at first, a reincarnated princess of a long dead kingdom? Then again he turned into a cat when he was hugged, and an even worse form when his beads were taken off. Now they just sat talking about different times, anything to make themselves feel better.

"Your boyfriend-" Kyou began as Usagi made a face rolling onto her stomach to look at him as she propped her head in her hands.

"Hardly…the guy I know yes?" she said as Kyou nodded.

"Is he really as bad as you say?"

"Definitely not. He's worse…I was about ready to tell Setsuna where that future of hers could go, I really didn't want to even think about spending anther minute with him, let alone the rest of my life."

"This jewel?"

"Ginzuishou?"

"Yeah…can it break the curse?" Kyou asked as Usagi looked away

"I tried…I wanted to break it so that you wouldn't have to go to that place…so that we could all be truly free…but it didn't work…not even its power could break it." Usagi said softly as Kyou sighed looking at her.

"Usa."

"Yeah?" Usagi replied as she rolled onto her back looking up at the starlit sky again.

"I like y-" he was interrupted by Kazuma calling for them as he growled and got ready to rip the mans head off as they mad their way down to him and went inside.

"WHAT!" Kyou shouted as Kazuma blinked at him.

"Now now Kyou …I was only trying to say it's getting late, you both have school tomorrow. Time for bed I think, are you staying overnight as well Kyou?"

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere." Kyou hissed as Kazuma smiled at him and nodded.

"Well, I have some uniforms that you can use for school, I keep a ready supply considering most of you younger ones come to stay a lot and never think about those sorts of things in advance." Kazuma said as Kyou frowned but nodded as he glanced at Usagi, the moment was gone, he would have to wait to tell her.

"Night." He muttered storming off as Usagi blinked after him, she had thought they had been having fun, maybe he was angry at her for not telling him sooner about her past.

"Goodnight Kazuma-san." Usagi said with a polite bow as she then retired to her own borrowed room for the night.

…………

"I'm sorry my hime, I can't do anything to help you, this is something you have to do on your own." Setsuna whispered as she watched the teen sleeping, she hated her job sometimes, but it was necessary for Usagi to discover her true love, necessary for so much that it scared her to think it was all once again on her hime's small shoulders. "Kyou-san, keep her safe. Support her for she'll need it soon."

…………

Throwing his keys down Mamoru stretched as he looked around his apartment, with a smirk as his eyes fell on the picture of Usagi sitting on his desk as he flicked it.

"I'm coming for you little girl."

…………

Elendur – Well, another chapter.

Mavrik – Yes…well please review, hope you're all still enjoying it. This was a sort of interlude thing, a calm before the storm or whatever it is. So yeah…

Elendur – Next chapter or two will have some spoilers for Manga 17 , just warning, I'll also put the warnings at the start of the chapters so, enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

The Forgotten Animals

…………

Author : Mavrik

…………

SPOILER WARNING

There are spoilers in this chapter if you haven't read Fruits Basket Volume 17 +

…………

"Usagi-san." Tohru said cheerfully as Usagi groaned turning to walk in the opposite direction as Kyou caught her arm.

"She'll chase you."

"I know, but I don't want to deal with perky right now."

"Come on." Kyou sighed as he tugged her over as Tohru smiled cheerfully at her.

"It's good to see you, you didn't come home, and then Kyou called saying you wouldn't come home." Tohru said as Usagi frowned.

"I didn't…feel like going back." Usagi said as she glanced at Kyou

"We should get to class." Kyou said taking her hint, she didn't want to talk to them right now, not Tohru nor Yuki, she wanted to be left alone.

"Hatori…said he needs to see you." Yuki said as Usagi frowned

"I don't want to talk to him."

"He said it's urgent, about Shingo." Yuki said as Usagi looked at him sharply a glare forming.

"Thankyou for the message." She growled as Yuki nodded.

…………

"He's been hurt." Hatori said as he heard the door open,. he knew who it would be.

"How? Why?" Usagi demanded as Hatori calmed her down quickly

"For trying to tell you what Akito doesn't want known." Hatori sighed as he sat her down looking at Kyou momentarily.

"Kyou…please step outside." He added as Kyu glared at him. "Please." Hatori stressed as Kyou nodded looking at Usagi.

"I'll be right outside Usa."

"What happened?" Usagi demanded as Hatori sat across from her.

"Akito beat Shingo…he's alright…Do you know what he was trying to tell you?" Hatori asked as Usagi shook her head as he sighed looking at her.

"Akito's not what he seems." Hatori said as Usagi frowned.

"That's what Shingo said, what does it mean?"

"Akito's mother Ren, she demanded he be raised how he was, she demanded it was hidden."

"What?" Usagi demanded as Hatori sighed.

"If Akito finds out that I've told you this…you mustn't tell anyone, not even Kyou."

"I…I won't tell him." Usagi whispered, she needed to know what Shingo had bee hurt trying to tell her.

"Akito's not male, he's a she, Akito's a girl…that's what he wanted to tell you…but there's more that not even Shingo knows yet." Hatori said as Usagi gaped at him, Akito was female? "The curse is breaking Usagi…it's been weakening over the years but Kureno…Kureno has been freed…you cannot tell of this Usagi, it's essential…no one knows this, only myself and Akito…"

"Wh-When?" Usagi whispered as Hatori studied her.

"2 years ago." 2 years ago had been when she had first gotten the Ginzuishou and made her wish, was it possible that the effects were only slowly taking effect, had her wish worked?

"Shingo's safe?" Usagi asked as Hatori nodded looking at her wondering how she would react to the news when the shock had worn off.

"You can't see him if that's your wish, but please, remember your promise." Hatori said as Usagi stood and walked out not saying another word to him as Kyou looked at her curiously when she exited.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Usagi nodded looking at him, her eyes seemed blank and he frowned in concern.

"Let's get you back to Shishou's okay? You look like you could use some rest and food." Kyou said as he led her off as the dazed female followed behind her mind a million miles away.

…………

Once Usagi was sure everyone, including Kyou, was asleep she crept up to the roof and pulled out the ginzuishou.

"You're granting my wish…but it's taking so long…please…can't you complete it any faster? Before anything happens to the ones I care about…please…break the Souma curse, free us." Usagi whispered as the jewel shone with an inner light as she sighed, it had barely reacted to her wish.

"Please…break it…soon."

…………

Mamoru strolled into the shrine as he smiled at Rei as she glanced at him for a moment before continuing to talk on the phone and finally hanging up and turning back to him.

"You're back early, I thought you had another 4 months of school to go." She said as Mamoru nodded.

"It's holidays and I thought I'd come see Usa, I thought you had a meeting today, the monthly get together, where is she? Late?"

"Missing." Rei said shortly as he blinked at her.

"Missing, what do you mean?"

"I went to her house to see her and she wasn't there, her parents don't know who she is and the only leads we have are people who know something but won't tell us anything." Rei said filling him in as quickly as she could with the information she knew.

"This girl you mentioned the one that let it slip that she knew Usagi, did Hotaru get anything out of her?" Mamoru asked as Rei shook her head.

"She hasn't been able to get her alone, the other boy, Yuki, was with her when she next saw her."

"And the other people you located?"

"We haven't checked yet, I was about to go and look for her, you want to join me?" Rei asked as Mamoru nodded, he couldn't have his ticket to power going missing on him. Of course all Rei saw was genuine concern in him. "Let's go then."

…………

Usagi sat on the roof with Kyou after school had finished as he helped her with her homework, she was having a little bit of difficulty in calculus.

"No not like that." Kyou scolded as Usagi made a face.

"I can't understand any of this, it's all gibberish." She sighed laying back and staring at the blue sky as Kyou nodded.

"But if you don't learn this gibberish Hidaka-san will be on your case tomorrow." Kyou said as Usagi groaned, he was right, she had to get this right, looking at him with a sigh she nodded.

"Alright, go through it with me again."

Hearing someone at the door the pair stopped their study session as she peeked over the edge of the roof at the visitors as Usagi swore quietly ducking back out of sight as Kyou blinked at her.

"What?" he asked as she held a finger to her lips and motioned for him to come with her as they got out of hearing range of the people at the door.

"The guy, the one at the door, he's Mamoru, the one I told you about…what the hell is he doing here?" Usagi whispered as Kyou blinked and made a face.

"He's at least 5 years older then you."

"I know, sick isn't it…I feel bad about not letting Rei know that I'm here, but I don't want to be anywhere near him right now, I feel about ready to kick his face in at the moment…" Usagi said as Kyou nodded.

"I'll check to see if Shishou invited them in or anything." Kyou said as Usagi nodded as Kyou jumped down to the ground and slipped into the back door of the dojo and made his way through the house to see Kazuma talking happily with the young woman while the man looked around.

"Ah, Kyou, come meet Rei-san, she's looking for her friend Tsukino Usagi." Kazuma said as Kyou nodded to the pair his eyes drifting to Mamoru again.

"That's Mamoru-san, he's Usagi-san's boyfriend." Kazuma added as Kyou nodded lancing from one to the other. "They want to meet our Usagi and see if she's the same on as theirs who is missing." Kazuma said as Kyou glanced at him before looking at the pair again as they studied him.

"Feh." Kyou grunted as he left the room, he needed to talk to Usa, he had a feeling they weren't going to leave until they saw her.

"They gone yet?" Usagi asked as Kyou shook his head as he jumped up to see her.

"They're inside talking to Shishou, he said they wanted to 'meet our Usagi to see if she was the one they're looking for' what are you going to do?" Kyou asked as Usagi sighed glancing around.

"I'll talk to Rei, can you keep Mamoru busy and send her out the back here?" Usagi asked as Kyou nodded and jumped back down to the ground and went back inside as Kazuma looked at him expectantly.

"Rei-san, our Usa will see you out back, you Mamoru-san, will stay here, she's bathing at the moment and you can't go." Kyou growled as he glared at Mamoru, he really didn't like this guy, just something about him.

Rei nodded to him in thanks as she walked past him and followed Kazuma's directions to get out the back as she looked around, there was no bath, and no Usagi.

"What sort of trick is he trying to pull?" she muttered in annoyance as a giggle drew her attention.

"Up here Rei-chan, I just didn't want to talk to Mamoru at the moment." Rei looked up to see Usagi's head sticking over the edge of the roof as she climbed up using her senshi training to help her as she settled down beside Usagi.

"We've been looking for you."

"I tried to get a letter to you, but my parents had already been tempered with by then so they sent it back as a wrong address."

"What's going on Usa? Who tampered with their memories? What are you doing here? What the hell is going on?" Rei demanded as Usagi sighed.

"It's complicated Rei-chan…and you shouldn't get involved or Hatori will have to wipe your memories as well…so please…I'm safe for the moment, just stay out of it for now…" Usagi sighed as Rei shook her head

"I won't Usa, you're my friend and I'm worried about you, this isn't something that should be happening, what about the future, what about everything we fought for…is this a new enemy?" Rei demanded as Usagi shook her head.

"It's not an enemy per say…it's just a family thing that's happening at the moment. I'm safe, Kyou won't let anything happen to me, and I can protect myself…just stay away for a while alright? I'll send you a letter or ring you as soon as I can, I just…at the moment it's a little difficult…but get out of this while you still can, get away from the Souma's. All of them." Usagi said as Rei stared at her, had she been manipulated with as well?

"You're not acting yourself Usagi."

"I am Rei…I know it's hard to accept but I'm begging you to stay away, and make sure everyone else does as well."

"No, we're friends, and friends don't leave one another in the hard times."

"You have to, or you'll get drawn into this and get hurt, please Rei…tell them I'm safe…but don't tell them where I am…if Mamoru asks you, it wasn't me here, it was someone else, please." Usagi begged as Rei finally conceded the look in her princess' eyes forced her to.

"I-I'll keep your location a secret…but if I have a single premonition of danger, I will call everyone and we'll be here in an instant alright?" Rei asked as Usagi nodded and the raven haired girl sighed "Luna and Artemis have been really worried, Luna says she should never have moved in with Minako and Artemis, she should have stayed by you."

"Tell her it's not her fault it's a family thing. I'll be fine. Trust me." Usagi said with a smile as Rei got herself down as Usagi hopped down as well as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Thankyou." She whispered as Rei frowned but nodded as she let go and stepped back, she had a feeling that the next time she saw Usagi she would have changed a lot.

"Mamoru, let's go now." Rei said as she returned to the main room where Kyou was keeping Mamoru pinned to his place by a deadly glare as the man nodded all too eager to escape the boy that seemed to hate him.

"Good riddance." Kyou muttered as he went out back to see Usagi.

"They're gone?"

"Yeah…what did you say to her?"

"Not to get involved, to stop looking for me, and not tell him I was actually here. Why?" Usagi asked as Kyou shrugged kicking a tuft of grass.

"Never mind, come inside, I'll start dinner."

…………

Akito played with the small stuffed toy a sadistic smirk on her lips as she tossed it around before catching it and tightening her grip.

"I'll have my way, I always get my way." She hissed as her grip tightened until the head popped off of the small red bird toy. "I won't let anyone get in my way." She growled as she looked at the doors to her rooms, she knew someone was there waiting for an order, someone was always there. "Get me Hatori, and bring Shingo back in here." She shouted as the maid scurried off to do the family heads will. "I think it's time to get what I want." She giggled as a laugh filled the room causing the other maid outside to shiver in fear.

…………

Elendur – So the senshi find her finally, oh and some things were changed so that they would fit, eg. When Kureno was freed from the curse and the fact that Hatori knows.

Mavrik – Yeah well…it had to be done to fit, but I tried to keep as true tot eh manga as I can.

Elendur – Thankyou to all the people who reviewed last chapter.

Mavrik – Not that many did, but still, thankyou. Please do keep reviewing, they're very encouraging. I can always make Elendur hold the next chapter hostage until reviews are given.

Elendur –Not that I would, I don't like doing that sort of thing. Hope you're enjoying the story.


	10. Chapter 10

The Forgotten Animals

…………

Author : Mavrik

…………

Usagi looked over as the door opened as she scowled. "What do you want Hatori?" Usagi asked grumpily having been interrupted from her homework as the man sighed.

"Akito demands you come to the main house immediately."

"It's…almost 10:00 at night." Usagi said in confusion checking the clock as Hatori nodded.

"I know, but he's…she's demanding it."

"Fine…"

"Kyou's not to come, nor be informed that you're going." Hatori said as a glare made its way to her face.

"What? Why?"

"Because she demands it." Hatori sighed as Usagi stood still glaring, she wasn't going to do that, she couldn't leave again without telling Kyou, she couldn't leave again…when would she be coming back? From the look in Hatori's eyes it would be a long time.

"No, I'm telling Kyou I'm going." Usagi said as she stormed out.

"Usa…it's an order." Hatori called as Usagi froze, an order…no, she had to go against Akito, the curse wouldn't break if all of them continued to follow his every whim, her every whim.

"I don't care." Usagi gritted out as she forced her body to go to Kyou's door as she knocked sharply, soon a grumbling sleepy orange haired teen answered.

"I've been called to the main house, be back later…stay here alright? I'm coming back." Usagi said as she turned her back on him before he could protest, but he followed after her.

"I'm coming.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am Usa…didn't you get the message yet? I'm not letting anything happen to you." Kyou said as he grabbed her shoulder pulling her to a stop and turning her to him.

"Kyou…my lost little kitty…please stay here…I'll be back soon…nothing will happen, I can take care of myself remember…"

"She's to come alone…you're not allowed to come Kyou." Hatori called from down the hall as Kyou shook his head his eyes focusing on her own and refusing to let her break contact.

"Usa…"

"Here…I'll be back for this." Usagi whispered as she pressed the start locket into his hands as Kyou blinked looking down at it, while his eyes were focused on the golden locket she made her escape, by the time he looked up she was gone.

"Damn it Usa." Kyou swore as he frowned like her telling him to would stop him from going to the main house.

…………

"Ah…Usagi-chan, you came, such a good obedient girl, just like your brother." Akito purred as Usagi was presented to her and Usagi knelt frowning at her.

"Why am I here Akito."

"AKITO-SAMA!" Akito roared throwing the glass of water she had been holding at her, but Usagi didn't even flinch as it shattered on her arm even though it cut her skin causing blood to drip down her arm.

"Where's Shingo?" Usagi asked trying to remain calm, at least she had practice at pretending to be something she wasn't…strong.

"Why, Why must all of you hate me? You're all born for me. Why do you try to get away from me? Kureno, Yuki, Hatsuharu, all of you, WHY!" Akito shouted at her as Usagi sat there unmoving, she couldn't allow it to show, she had to stay strong and get her brother and get out of here.

"Akito…why did you ask me here?" Usagi asked again as Akito glared at her

"I want it, give it to me." She whispered as Usagi blinked at the other.

"Give what to you?"

"The power, the power to mend the curse, give it to me now, or Shingo and everyone else you care about will pay." The ginzuishou, she wanted it, she wanted to take it from her and use it to undo what Usagi had started.

"I cannot, I have no such power, you as god should have the power shouldn't you?" Usagi asked cheekily as Akito's hands wrapped around her throat, sharp nails pressed into the skin casing more blood to rise.

"Give it to me, give me the jewel. GIVE IT TO ME!" Akito screamed as Usagi stared defiantly up at her while Akito threw her aside and rang a small bell as another door slid open. "Kureno." Akito purred as the man stepped into the room holding Shingo securely by his arm.

"Shingo-" Usagi gasped as she went to go to him but Akito's fist stopped her as she punched Usagi hard in the gut causing the girl to fall to the floor winded and bruised.

"Don't anger me further Usagi. Tell me where it is. Give me the power."

"I-I 'can't'." Usagi gasped out as Akito's foot met her back causing Usagi to whimper slightly at the pain, no, she couldn't show this much weakness, come on Usa, be strong.

"Your brother's life depends on your decision Usagi, I'll ask only once more before Kureno takes care of Shingo for me…then I'll bring in your disgusting cat friend I think."

"You don't understand Akito, I can't give it to you, if anyone else touches it they'll be killed. I cannot give it to you, you couldn't make it work anyway." Usagi panted as she held her aching stomach back to a sitting position finally.

"You lie!" Akito hissed as she flicked a hand as Kureno nodded his face saddened, but he couldn't disobey that girl, he had to do her bidding.

"NO!" Usagi cried as Kureno lifted the glinting dagger above Shingo whom was begging Usagi with his eyes to help him.

"Shingo…I'm sorry." Usagi whispered as Kureno let his hand fall.

…………

Elendur – Sorry it's short, and that I didn't update yesterday, I've been at doctors etc…

Mavrik – Maybe if you just agree to get the operation you idiot.

Elendur – Nopes, now…I will have this updated again tomorrow promise, I'm already working on the rest, but this is today's update, so hope you enjoy it.

Mavrik – And don't take my threats about chapter hostages seriously, I'm full of shi-

Elendur – No swearing, I'll tell mum.

Mavrik – Anyways, please do review, I hope you're enjoying it…you just had to leave it at that point didn't you Elendur?


	11. Chapter 11

The Forgotten Animals

…………

Author : Mavrik

…………

Kyou had been there from the start, sitting and watching, gritting his teeth and barely restraining himself as Akito had let the blows fall on Usagi, then he could sit no longer, not when Akito was doing what he was about to do. Breaking form his place hidden in the room on the other side from Kureno and Shingo he slammed open the door and ran for Kureno tackling the man to the floor as Shingo fell to the ground shaking in fear and the dagger clattered to the floor.

"KYOU!" Akito shouted as Usagi jumped into action getting between Akito and those she cared about.

"Stop Akito…that's enough." Usagi said evenly though inside she was trembling in rage, Akito had really been going to kill her brother.

"No, I will never stop, not until you hand over what I want, give it to me, GIVE IT TO ME!" Akito raged as Usagi looked at the girl sadly.

"Akito…why did you make it come to this?" Usagi whispered as Akito signalled to Kureno again whom threw Kyou from him and made a grab for the dagger as Shingo got it first and backed up from the older man.

"Kureno…stop this, you're been freed from the curse, so why do you still stay by Akito's side?" Usagi demanded as Kureno paused for a moment before looking back at Shingo.

"Because…I don't want to see her cry again…" Kureno whispered as Kyou got in between him and Shingo.

"Shingo…get out of here alright?" Usagi called as Shingo shook his head.

"I can't leave you here Usa." Shingo said shakily as Kyou glanced back at him.

"Go on kid, I won't let anything happen to her, swear."

"Promise…"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Kyou replied as Shingo nodded glancing at Usagi again.

"Usa…I'll see you again right?"

"Sure Shi-chan, now go please. Go to Rei's, she'll keep you safe." Usagi said as Shingo nodded and quickly made an exit as Kyou slammed the door behind him and stood in front of it to stop Kureno going after the boy.

"Well…I shouldn't be surprised…she's bewitched you hasn't she Kyou, into doing what she says, into defying me. Women, always using their disgusting methods to get anything they want." Akito spat out as Kyou frowned but didn't reply, Usagi did though.

"And you'd know all about that wouldn't you Akito…how many men have you seduced into doing your will?" Usagi asked as Kyou gaped in shock, Akito was female.

"True…but they didn't need to be seduced by me…because I'm god…they were waiting for me…they live only for me…you live only for me."

"No…we all live for ourselves…no one has to do anything for you." Usagi replied as Akito grabbed a chair and threw that at her, she ducked as it shattered against the wall behind her.

"YOU ALL LIVE FOR ME!" Akito screamed as Kyou jolted himself from his shock as Kureno made a dash for the door and he cut him off.

"Akito…we cannot live for you. You made sure of that when you treated us the way you did."

"You're all MINE, I can treat you as I wish."

"We're all people, and we're alive, we didn't deserve to be treated that way. Kisa getting beaten because she dared to like Hiro, Rin being hospitalised because she took the blame for liking Haru…erasing the memories of my parents, trying to kill Shingo, how can you expect us to smile and forgive you after all that?" Usagi whispered as Akito glared at her and Usagi sighed, she was too far gone to bring back with just a pretty speech.

"Give it to me." Akito hissed as Usagi unclipped the jewel from her broach holding it in her hands.

"You cannot hold it, only those of the bloodline of Selenity can…even if you were of that bloodline, with your heart as impure as it is…there's no possible way for you to survive holding it." Usagi said as Akito lunged at her knocking the jewel from her hands as she began to beat Usagi as hard as she could.

"You're all mine, and everything you own is mine, get it? You cannot escape, you're going to all be mine forever, with this I can do it, you can't ever escape me." Akito screeched while Usagi lay where she was waiting for Akito to finish, she couldn't stop the older woman, she wasn't physically strong enough, but she could wait it out as long as needed. "Now stay there you insolent little girl." Akito hissed as she went after the ginzuishou as Usagi forced her tired and sore body to sit.

"Akito, don't…you can't-" Usagi began as a bright light stopped her and forced her to look away her eyes closed

"Akioto-sama." Kureno cried forgetting Kyou as the boy stumbled to Usagi and checked her over.

"You alright?" Kyou asked as Usagi nodded.

"I'm fine…Akito and Kureno." Usagi asked as Kyou shook his head.

"I don't know, we need to get out of here while we can."

"I can't leave the ginzuishou here." Usagi said stubbornly as Kyou grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder as she protested vocally but didn't have the strength to stop him as he carted her out of the bright room and down the hallway until they got outside, having come from a place that dark it seemed pitch black outside though it was rather light out because of the full moon.

"Kyou I have to get the ginzuishou, it's going to kill Akito."

"He deserves everything he gets for all he's done." Kyou growled out as Usagi frowned at him as she elbowed him in the head, which was easy considering her position still slung over his shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?"

"People aren't born evil or cruel, they become that way…I wanted to help her, stop her from doing things like that…make her happy." Usagi said as Kyou shrugged her off his shoulder and sat her on a step as he looked her over.

"Well…you can't help everyone Usa…Akito's beyond help…are you alright? Akito got you pretty good before I got there and just now as well." Kyou said as Usagi nodded.

"I'll be fine, nothing a little sleep and time won't cure…but the ginzu-"

"Forget the thing, we need to get you to safety first, if what you said is true, they can't use it without you, so keeping you way from them is what's needed, not getting the thing back, they'll live I just know it, Kureno won't let anything happen to Akito, so don't worry, let's just get you somewhere…where?"

"I sent Shingo to Rei's…I'll go there."

"Let's go then." Kyou said as he picked her up again as she fought him weakly.

"Kyou I'm not an invalid, I can walk, put me down, who said you could come anyway?" Usagi demanded as Kyou tightened his grip.

"I'm not letting you do anything alone anymore Usa, I told you that already, many times, so just accept it and let me help." Kyou snapped as Usagi silenced and sat in his arms thinking.

"Thankyou…" she murmured as Kyou blinked.

"I don't need to be thanked, I told you that I promised your brother and you I'd protect you."

"No…I mean thankyou for following even when I said not to…if you hadn't come...I don't know what Kureno might have done to Shingo." Usagi murmured as Kyou nodded a smile touching his lips.

"It's my pleasure to help you little red songbird, I accept your thanks…"

"I don't know what to say to Shingo…I was right there and I didn't do anything."

"You couldn't, if you moved Kureno would have tried to kill him sooner."

"He was depending on me, his eyes were begging me to help him."

"You can't save everyone Usa. You have to realise that…and you also have to realise you can't do everything on your own, it's alright to ask for help and to depend on other once in a while, we're not all hopeless cases like that Mamoru guy." At this Usagi laughed shakily as she silenced with a sigh laying her head in the crook of Kyou's neck.

"The Shinto shrine in Juuban…about 5 blocks east from my parents house…you think you can get us there?" Usagi murmured as Kyou nodded, he would walk all that way carrying her, he had done worse in his training in the mountains.

"Does this Rei girl have medical supplies? We need to clean those cuts." Kyou asked as Usagi nodded sleepily

"I'm going to rest for awhile k?"

"You sleep Usa…I'll wake you when we get close to her place." Kyou said as Usagi nodded with a yawn, she felt very tired…very sore, but in Kyou's arms she felt safe enough to sleep deeper then she had in a long time.

…………

A distant voice and the shaking of her arm woke her as Usagi groaned going to roll over but she was held in an odd position, cracking an eye open she blinked at Kyou as he stared down at her.

"Awake yet?" he asked as Usagi groaned and nodded shifting in his arms as she looked around.

"Where are we? What time is it?" Usagi yawned as Kyou looked around.

"We just passed by your parents place, it's about…6 in the morning, the suns just rising." Kyou said as Usagi groaned

"Too early Kyou…sleepy." Usagi grumbled as he chuckled and nodded.

"I know what you mean, but you agreed that I should wake you when we were almost there…am I going in the right direction?" Kyou asked as Usagi grumbled but looked around and nodded.

"Yeah…you can let me down, I'm much better now." Usagi said, her special healing abilities seemed to have kicked in while she was sleeping and she felt much better, not 100 percent yet, but much better.

"No, not until we get you checked out by someone." Kyou said as she pouted giving him puppy dog eyes and he looked away from her "Don't do that Usa…those eyes are just…"

"Irresistible?"

"No…scary." Kyou said as Usagi sighed resigning herself to being carried a little more.

"There…those steps there." Usagi pointed out as Kyou gaped at the long flight of stairs.

"That's just insane." He muttered as Usagi nodded staring at the familiar staircase.

"I know…I used to climb them every day after school…at least I got fit." Usagi muttered as Kyou chuckled as he began up them, by the time they reached the top he was panting slightly, but not too badly considering he had carried her the whole way from the other side of Tokyo.

"Right…now what?" Kyou panted as Usagi directed him to Rei's door as he shuffled her in his arms so he was holding her with only one as he knocked sharply at the door with the other hand, after a few moments it opened, there was a sandy haired man standing there as he looked down at Kyou his eyes setting on Usagi.

"Koneko…what the hell did you do to my KONEKO!" the man raged as he went to launch at Kyou whom had stepped back in shock looking down at Usagi.

"Koneko?" he whispered as Usagi nodded while the sandy haired man was restrained by an aqua haired woman.

"Haruka…please stop it…calm down now…"

"Everyone's here?" Usagi asked in confusion as Michiru nodded still holding Haruka back as Shingo came racing out and tackled Usagi and Kyou in a hug.

"You got out of there, thank god Usa I was worried to death." Shingo whispered as Kyou grumbled about being knocked to the ground by a pipsqueak.

"What happened to her you little bast-" the man began again as the aqua haired woman smacked him over the head.

"Haruka, language…please calm down and listen to the poor boy." Michiru snapped as Usagi sighed.

"May we at least come inside first?" Usagi asked as she refused to let go of Shingo so Kyou reluctantly let go of her and stood brushing himself off shooting dark looks at Haruka whom was shooting them right back.

"Of course hime-chan. Come inside please, Hotaru, Usa's here and she'll need a little healing." Michiru called as they pulled Usagi and Shingo in Kyou following grumbling under his breath as they were sat down in a room full of women, and only two men, or so Kyou thought, Haruka and Mamoru.

While Hotaru was healing her Usagi tried to calm her senshi whom were all firing questions at her demanding to know what had happened as Shingo also talked at her asking about what had happened after he left as Usagi finally snapped.

"QUIET!" she cried as everyone silenced and looked at her waiting for what she said next. "Alright, thankyou…well…how should I put this, I've been living with my extended family for the last few weeks, the family head demanded it happen, last night Akito – the family head – also ordered that I come see her, she then demanded I give her the ginzuishou, and NO I didn't tell her I had it or what it was, when I refused she ordered another to kill Shingo, Kyou here stepped in and stoped that, then we had a little fight with Akito and Kureno before escaping." Usagi said leaving out as much as possible, if they found out she didn't have the ginziushou they would freak out.

"A little fight? You were bleeding Usa. Bruises everywhere, it looked like you had been strangled." Rei pointed out as Usagi shrugged.

"It wasn't as bad as it looked, really…"

"You helped koneko?" Haruka grumbled looking at Kyou whom nodded eyeing the man warily.

"Well…then…it doesn't mean that I'll let you near my koneko again you little brat." Haruka snapped as Michiru gaped at her lover.

"Haruka…" she said disapprovingly as Haruka shook her head.

"No Michi…I won't."

"Haruka…couch…"

"Arg…fine…and…thankyou." Haruka gritted out from between her teeth as Kyou raised an eyebrow, was it really that hard to say thankyou? Then again it was for him.

"And this kid is what to you?" Mamoru demanded put out that she hadn't greeted him personally at all and feeling very jealous of Kyou.

"Kyou? Kyou's my little lost kitty, we've known each other since we were kids." Usagi said with a shrug as Mamoru frowned he didn't like that nickname at all.

"What are you going to do now?" Ami asked steering conversation away from Kyou and back to more important things as Usagi sighed.

"I'm, not sure…I need to get something back from Akito…"

"You're not going back to the main house Usa." Kyou said shaking his head as Usagi frowned at him.

"I need to go back there Kyou, and I will, we need to find out what happened after we left anyway." Usagi said as Kyou frowned, he knew what she said was true, but he didn't want her anywhere near Akito…then again he didn't want her anywhere near Mamoru either, and leaving her here would make sure she was close to him.

"Wait some time before doing anything rash Usa." Minako said as Usagi blinked at her.

"Mina-chan…did you just say something intelligent?" Usagi asked as Minako looked hurt as everyone laughed at her.

"HEY! I'm intelligent." She cried as Usagi giggled and Kyou relaxed, if she was happy then all was well in the world. Thus the day started, Usagi was back with her friends and she explained bits and pieces of her story although not telling them everything, she couldn't yet, not yet…especially not about her curse, Kyou and Shingo refused to leave her side and Haruka and Mamoru spent the entire day glaring at Kyou. Then night began to fall and everyone began to depart except for Mamoru, Rei, Shingo, Usagi and Kyou.

…………

Elendur – Well, there's more.

Mavrik – Yay, finish editing and get the end up you stupid girl.

Elendur – Shut up boy or I won't do any more editing for you…now…please review.

Mavrik – Yeah, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter…some people were really upset about where SOMEONE left that chapter.

Elendur – Well I thought it was a good place out of what I had edited…anyways, now they knew the rest…

Mavrik – Ya…well the next chapter will be up soon, hope you're still enjoying the story…


	12. Chapter 12

The Forgotten Animals

…………

Author : Mavrik

…………

Kyou was not happy, that Mamoru bastard had taken Usagi off for a little talk, he was not happy one bit, he had thought about following but Usagi had asked Rei to make sure he didn't, now he was sitting there as the woman talked at him thinking about what he could be saying to her, if he dared to try anything he would tear him limb from limb.

"Hey, are you listening to me Kyou-kun? Hello? Shingo is he paying any attention to me whatsoever?" Rei demanded as Shingo blinked at the girl then looked at the glazed eye look Kyou had on his face.

"Probably not actually." Shingo said with a small laugh as he blinked, it felt so strange, it had been so long since he had laughed.

…………

"Are you happy I'm back Usako?" Mamoru asked as they sat outside the shrine looking out at the beautiful grounds all lit up by the moonlight, it might have been romantic Usagi thought if she was in different company.

"Overjoyed." Usagi said dryly as Mamoru frowned slightly looking at her, she didn't seem so.

"What are you thinking about? That boy inside?" Mamoru demanded feeling the jealously rising, how dare she think of someone other then him, she used to be of a one track mind, what had changed in the short time he had been away.

"No actually, not everything revolves around boys Mamoru…I was thinking about the family head and what happened yesterday, the events are rather vivid in my memory for some reason." Usagi said anger rising, she really didn't want to deal with him right now, she had given up her little girl act long ago, so why couldn't he just leave her alone.

"Usako you're taking a very insulting tone with me." Mamoru scolded as Usagi sighed.

"Whatever…why did you want to talk to me alone?"

"I was thinking about making plans for our wedding." Mamoru said trying to bring up a topic that he knew all girls loved. Usagi made a face in disgust as she thought about what he was bringing her attention to…she would someday have to marry this thing to create Pluto's perfect future.

"It won't be for a while, why think about it now." Usagi asked as Mamoru frowned, why was she being so difficult tonight?

"What makes you think it will be a long time from now?"

"Other then the fact that at the moment such a thing would be illegal? I'm only 16 remember." Usagi pointed out with a sigh as Mamoru frowned at her.

"There are ways around that, with parental permission-"

"Look I don't want to talk, or think about it right now…if that's all you wanted to talk to me about." Usagi said as she stood and he grabbed her arm tightly.

"Where are you going?" he demanded as she frowned at him prying her arm from his hold.

"Inside, why does it matter to you?"

"Because I'm not going to lose you to some boy, he fancies you and I can see it…I won't let him near you."

"Oh please…we're just childhood friends, now leave me alone for tonight, PLEASE." Usagi stressed as she walked back inside with a sigh as she glanced a the closed door behind her. "Is there no way around what I have to do? Must I really…Pluto…Is this really your ideal future?"

…………

Shingo yawned as Rei sighed glancing at him as she glanced back to Kyou whom was still off in his own thoughts, he hadn't heard a single thing she had said at all it seemed.

"I'm putting Shingo-chan to bed, you'll stay here right?" Rei asked but he didn't respond as she sighed and led the boy to a room he could use, when she was gone Kyou seemed to snap out of his world as he glanced around noting she wasn't there as he snuck out of the room and towards the back door as he spotted his target leaning back against the door staring at the roof.

"Did you get all mushy and romantic?" Kyou asked sarcastically as Usagi made a face at him.

"I thought I told Rei to keep an eye on you to stop you coming out this way." Usagi replied as Kyou made a face in return.

"Yeah, she put the kid to bed and I took that opportunity to take my leave, you two lovebirds are done anyway it seems." Kyou pointed out as Usagi nodded as she pointed back to the meeting room as Kyou nodded and made his way back Usagi close behind him.

"I do need to go back you know, to get that item back." Usagi said as Kyou nodded.

"And only you can touch it to get it back?"

"Yes…"

"We'll go together, soon, but let things cool down a little first, Akito – If he…she's alright will be looking for you to get the thing to work properly." Kyou said as Usagi nodded.

"I know…but I'm going alone Kyou, you're going to be in more trouble then I because of helping me…if Akito gets her hands on you then you know you'll be locked up in the cat's room most probably."

"Permanently too, but I'm going anyway you need help, and I'm your only source of that at the moment, I know you don't want any of these girls to get involved with the Souma's, so I'm all you've got. I'm going whether you give me your permission or not anyway, so just let me help." Kyou said as Usagi smiled softly.

"You're really too good to me." She whispered as Kyou nodded.

"I know…would you prefer I treat you the same as Yuki?" he asked as Usagi chuckled shaking her head, no she most definitely did not.

"We'll go in 5 days, how does that sound, then she's had about a week to cool down, or recover…we're going to need to ask her where it is…if she lived through touching it." Usagi said as Kyou nodded waving a hand to silence any more conversation as he heard Rei coming as Usagi nodded sipping her long cold cup of tea as Rei re-entered and smiled at Usagi.

"How about a bed, for both of you, it's getting late, Mamoru went home?" Rei asked as Usagi shrugged.

"I'm not sure if he did or not, but a bed sounds good, goodnight Kyou." Usagi said as Kyou nodded watching her out of the room.

…………

"We'll enter here, it's where Momo gets in to watch Momiji, other's get in the same way…not many of the adults know it exists, especially not Akito and Kureno…" Kyou said as he pointed to a spot on the hand drawn map of the Souma compound.

"Alright, we'll make our way to Akito's private quarters and then search her rooms, if we don't find it we go looking for her…if we have to go looking for her I want you to hide, I don't want you getting caught." Usagi said as Kyou frowned, but he knew if he refused her that then she wouldn't go at all.

"Alright, but if I hear anything like her hurting you again then I'm in there as well." Kyou said as Usagi nodded as she looked over the other map of Akito's private quarters.

"Alright, how about we do this then-" Usagi said as she began outlining the more detailed version of the plan as Kyou listened intently adding suggestions and improvements her and there.

…………

Elendur – Short I know, especially after so long away, sorry for not updating lately, I've been pretty busy at doctors and stuff.

Mavrik – Well if you had gone earlier it wouldn't have been so bad.

Elendur – Anyways, I'm updating as much as I can at the moment, and I will be updating as regularly as possible, just things are a bit hectic for a while until my operations over with.

Mavrik – Like I said, you shouldn't have waited so long to get it fixed, anyways, hope you like it, more will come soon. Read and review please.

Elendur – Sorry again, please forgive my slackness.


	13. Chapter 13

The Forgotten Animals

…………

Author : Mavrik

…………

"Wait." Kyou said for the fifth time as Usagi sighed heavily turning to him expectantly her hands on her hips.

"What now?"

"What if I don't make it in time?" Kyou asked as Usagi sighed, there had been almost a million what ifs that he had gone through.

"You will, if not then I'll cope until you get there, can I GO NOW!" Usagi demanded as Kyou nodded hesitantly, he didn't want to let her go off alone. "Finally…" Usagi sighed as Kyou frowned but nodded as he began to climb the tree he was standing by, he had another road to take.

…………

Turning the corner Usagi glanced around again, still no one, what was going on, not a soul had been inside Akito's private quarters…had she really been killed by the ginzuishou

Edging up to another corner Usagi held her breath as she heard talking beyond.

"Akito-sama doesn't want any more visitors today, please send Shigure away." Kureno's voice came, alright, so Akito was alive, as was Kureno, at least no one had been killed.

"Is he gone yet?" Akito's voice wafted over as Kureno stepped back into the room that Akito was in and further conversation was muffled beyond recognition.

"Damnit…what to do…" Usagi murmured as she slipped around the corner walking as silently as possible as she peeked through the tiny slit, that was still open, of Akito's sliding door. "I see you." She breathed as she spotted the ginzuishou sitting on a cushion on the far side of the room, Akito was sitting right beside it and she glanced at it angrily every few seconds, obviously not happy at all with the jewel.

Usagi stayed where she was staring through that slit until finally the pair went into the adjoining room and closed the screen behind them, now was her only chance, glancing around and listening carefully she couldn't make out where Kyou was, but she didn't have time to waste, this may be her only chance.

"Sorry Kyou." She murmured as she slid the door open silently and stepped in glancing around before slipping over to the cushion as she lifted the jewel into her hands with a sigh of relief.

"Taking my property are we?" a voice purred as Usagi spun with a gasp, when had she entered, she hadn't heard a sound.

"A-Akito…thank goodness you're alright." Usagi stuttered as Akito slammed her up against a wall roughly.

"No thanks to you or that piece of thrash in your hands…but now, I have a more willing helper that will get me what I want without that jewel…and all I have to do is give you over to him."

"Who…what?" Usagi asked in confusion as Kureno stepped into the room a black haired an close by his side smirking at her the golden crystal held in his hands. "Mamoru." Usagi breathed as the man's smirk widened.

"You should have just done as I told you the first time Usa, you should have come to me willingly, instead I have to resort to such ways…but giving this kid some power is nothing compared to what I gain from taking you as my bride…Serenity-hime." Mamoru said mockingly as Usagi swore under her breath, where was Kyou when she needed him.

"I won't allow it Mamoru." Usagi declared as Mamoru lifted the crystal as a blast of energy left it and slammed into her and consciousness slipped away from her.

"I won't…let…you."

"You have no choice." Was the last thing she heard as darkness overcame all her senses.

…………

"_So it's a promise?"_

"_Yeah." Chibi Usagi said as Chibi Kyou held out his hand._

"_Pinkie swear?"_

"_Of course kitty-chan." Usagi replied holding out her own hand._

"_You can't break this promise Usa, you really can't…I won't let you."_

"_I know Kyou-chan…I don't want to ever."_

"_When I'm bigger-"_

"_You'll always be chibi Kyou-chan." Usagi giggled as the little boy pouted at her and began to chase her shouting threats as she ran from him giggling._

_After he had caught her and things had calmed down a little they lay on the roof of Kazuma's house looking at the stars shining above the._

"_Promises are forever Usa."_

"_I know.. Kyou-chan..."_

"_What?"_

"_I love you."_

"_Silly bird, I love you too."_

"_Never forget this promise alright?"_

"_Never"_

…………

Usagi opened her eyes with a groan, her head was pounding painfully, and it felt as if someone had just run her over with a truck, her whole body ached, but her head was by far the worst part of her.

"Awake already? You really do heal fast. That blast would have kept a normal person out for at least a week."

"Mamoru…what the hell do you think you're going to gain by doing whatever you're doing?" Usagi demanded as she went to sit up but found herself bound to the bed.

"Well…power of course. All I have to do is make a family stay together and in return they practically gift wrapped you and handed you to me. I doubt that stupid kid even knew how precious you are…all that power in such a…frail container." Mamoru murmured as he ran a finger down her cheek as Usagi went to bite him but he drew back his hand.

"You're insane if you think that I'm going to give you any power."

"Ah, but you won't have a choice will you my little princess. You see…I know where your brother is, and all I have to do is say the word, and Akito-chan has her little boy toy back, and you wouldn't want that." Mamoru chuckled, he knew her too well, she may not care what he threatened to do to her, but as soon as a member of her family was in danger…

"You're despicable."

"Why thankyou…all the arrangements are being made, and in 3 more days you and I will be wed, then after that you won't have to worry about anything, I'll run the planet while you sit silently by my side supporting my every declaration…and if you ever go against me…then who knows what may happen."

"I-"

"You will not speak until spoken to." Mamoru snarled as he slapped her hard before chuckling again brushing his hand over her red cheek.

"I'll get something for that, we don't want a bruise on the bride when the big day comes do we?" Mamoru said as he sauntered out of the room. The moment he could no longer be seen Usagi began to pull at her bindings, she had to find a way to get out of them.

"I wouldn't try it, you'll only hurt yourself…and screaming won't do anything, I had this room soundproofed." Mamoru said as he returned to see her pulling at her bonds. Usagi stilled as he pressed an ice pack to her cheek as she smiled down at her.

"What happened to Kyou?" she hissed as Mamoru shrugged.

"Who knows, he's the orange haired boy right? Well I haven't seen him since Rei's, and she doesn't seem to know where he is either…he must have left you."

"He wouldn't"

"Well he has, hasn't he?" Mamoru purred as Usagi began to struggle again as he watched her for a few moments before he pulled out a handgun and pressed it against her temple.

"Now Usa-chan, you're going to behave alright? And I'm going to release you, you probably can't sleep comfortably like this anyway, just remember you do anything to annoy me and I'll call Akito and have him over to Rei's house in under an hour." Mamoru said as Usagi nodded as he then cut her bonds and she darted to the opposite side of the room, just when she thought she had gotten away from one controlling psycho, another one comes along.

"Would you like some tea?" Mamoru asked looking over at her as Usagi started at him for a moment, was he really that insane as to think she would accept his offer?

"No, I wouldn't like some tea." She grumbled as she sighed looking around the room, one door, one window – painted over – soundproofed as he had said she guessed…how to get out?

"Even if you managed to get out Usako, you don't know where we are, you'd never get away from me, it's better to just accept your fate, the future has already been decided remember."

"No one decides my future. That was a possibility." Usagi hissed as Mamoru smirked at her standing as he walked to the door.

"I'll be back later, I have to attend a senshi meeting, and I hope you'll have thought over my terms by the time I return, otherwise…" he trailed off then holding a phone for her to see.

"Get out of here you bastard." Usagi shouted as she threw the chair he had been sitting on at the door but it was already closed and she heard a lock clicking into place. "DAMNIT!" she shouted to the roof, why the hell did this keep happening to her? "Why can't it just be simple…Kyou where the hell are you?"

…………

Kyou looked from one side to the other, two roads, he had lost sight of Mamoru's car long back, but until now it had only been the one road, and no driveways…which had the man taken, hearing something he hid himself, the car, Mamoru's car…so he had gone that way. Slipping from the cover of the bushes Kyou began down the left road and growled, if that perverted bastard had touched Usagi he was going to tear him limb from bloody limb.

"Hang on Usa, I'm on my way now."

…………

Elendur – Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry for the wait, I had my computer confiscated by my mum because I wouldn't stay off of it.

Mavrik – She even removed the hard drive…

Elendur – I will edit as fast as possible, that's why I got this little bit out as soon as I could…There may be waits from now on I do apologise for that, but I have to go to TAFE (What do Americans call TAFE?) soon and won't have as much time for editing…

Mavrik – But I'll continue bugging her to get more out ASAP.

Elendur – I will update again as soon as I can, please be patient with us.

Mavrik – until next time please review and hope you enjoy what she's updated.


	14. Chapter 14

The Forgotten Animals

…………

Author : Mavrik

…………

Usagi was in the process of trying to get the door open – by removing the hinges – when Mamoru came back, he stormed down the hallway in a rage having had a bad day as Usagi scurried back to the other side of the room trying to hide all evidence of her actions as he threw open her door after a big fuss of getting it unlocked.

"It was horrid Usako, you should have heard him going at me, you're a bad student blah blah blah, that moron." Mamoru calmed finally as he noted her angry eyes directed at him as he smirked.

"Upset? Confused? I did manage to incapacitate you, the Tsuki no Hime after all, even when you were holding your precious Ginzuishou." Mamoru bragged as Usagi glared at him dangerously, what was he trying to say to her? "It was a fake baka Usako, did you really think that it would be that easy to get it back from someone like Akito, I made a fake, that would even feel like the ginzuishou, I knew if you got your hands on that jewel again then I would never be able to do this as easily, that thing was in the way."

"What have you done with it Mamoru!" Usagi demanded as Mamoru smirked.

"Well…that's a secret isn't it. A friend of mine took care of it, how about we leave it at that." Mamoru chuckled as Usagi picked up a tray that had been in the room to throw at him as it stopped just in front of him and shattered falling to the ground in small pieces.

"You can't do anything against me Usako without your precious jewel you are just an ordinary girl." Mamoru sneered as Usagi continued to glare at him. "And I…I am going to be your king and master, so get used to it, or watch those around you suffer." Mamoru hissed as Usagi continued to glare at him as he grinned at her and turned.

"I'll get us some dinner ne? We can sit and have it together."

"Screw you Mamoru." Usagi growled out a he turned back to her his eyes flashing

"Now now Usako, eager aren't we…don't you want to wait until we're married to do such a thing…then again if you're propositioning me can I really refuse?" Mamoru purred as Usagi's eyes widened, he wouldn't really would he?

"Then again…we'll wait ne?" he chuckled, he had what he wanted, the terror in her eyes had been enough to satisfy him for now. "I'll be back soon with dinner for us ne?"

…………

Kyou growled to himself muttering curses as he settled down watching the house, so that's where Mamoru had taken her, the whole place was boarded up, locked up, obviously soundproofed and painted over so he couldn't see or hear a thing from inside.

"God damn it…when the hell is he going to leave?" Kyou muttered kicking at some grass as he continued to keep watch, as soon as Mamoru left he was going to go in and break Usagi out, he blamed himself above anything for not getting there in time to help her, for not doing anything more to help her before it had come to this.

"Please be okay Usa…"

…………

Sleep, a wonderful escape from everything, dreams, the reason she was sane, dreams were everything, they helped and healed her in times like this, the people she would talk to, the scenarios she would create, the life she wished she could live, free from the curse, all of them free from the curse.

"Don't you agree Kyou." Usagi whispered as the boy looked over at her with a smile.

"I won't let you stay where you are you know Usa…I'm coming to help."

"So the dream you says, I wouldn't be surprised if Akito has caught you and done something to you…I'm so sorry…it's my fault for having to go back there…I'm so sorry Kyou…please forgive me." Usagi whispered resting her head on her knees as a light touch to her shoulder caused her head to snap up as Dream-Kyou smiled at her holding out a hand.

"What is it?"

"Come with me, I want to show you something." He said softly as Usagi reached out and took his hand as he pulled her up and hugged her to him.

"Come on, let's make you happy again…I hate it when you're sad, I'm going to get you to smile for me again." Dream-Kyou murmured as the scenery blurred from the rooftop at Kazuya's as Usagi smiled softly looking at Kyou as he had been as a child.

"You were cute."

"I was lonely…"

"Are you now?" Usagi asked as Dream-Kyou smiled softly.

"Not since you extended your hand to me all that time ago…ever since then…no I haven't…and forevermore I will extend my hand for you like you did for me so I can save you, as you saved me." Kyou said softly as the crying child looked up as a girl with blond buns and streamers approached him and stood looking at him.

"Go away." Chibi Dream-Kyou said as Chibi-Usagi tilted her head on the side looking down at him.

"Why are you crying?"

"GO AWAY." Chibi Dream-Kyou shouted at her as Chibi-Usagi didn't so much as flinch as she continued to look at him before she trotted off and returned soon after holding a bunch of flowers in her hand.

"Here."

"Eh…?" Chibi Dream-Kyou murmured as he stared at the flowers she was offering him.

"Mum said that when someone's sad you give them flowers and they'll be happy again…so smile. Things can only get better once they've gone bad."

"What would you know? YOU'RE NOT HATED BY EVERYONE, YOUR MOTHER'S NOT DEAD!" Chibi Dream-Kyou shouted at her jumping to his feet as Chibi-Usagi stared back at him with sad blue eyes.

"I don't hate you…" she whispered as Chibi Dream-Kyou froze and stared at her.

"You…don't hate me?"

"No…I don't hate you…ne…let's play ne? It's a nice day, let's play something." Chibi-Usagi giggled as she held out her hand to him as Chibi Dream-Kyou stared at it for a few moments.

"Play?"

"Hai…come on…let's go before it gets late, come on Little Lost Kitty."

"Little…Lost…what?"

"You're the cat ne? well, I'm going to call you Little Lost Kitty, so come on Kitty, let's play."

"Play…yeah…let's…let's play." Chibi Dream-Kyou whispered as if tasting the words as a smile touched his sad lips and for a moment all his past and troubles disappeared as he put his hand into her own as the energetic blond took off running dragging him behind.

"We'll play over here ne?" she called back as Chibi Dream-Kyou nodded following a smile still on his lips and beginning to light his soulless amber eyes.

"You smiled as if you've never smiled before." Usagi whispered as Dream-Kyou nodded looking to her

"And after that I wasn't alone anymore, after that I found that I wasn't as hated as I had believed, you gave me hope, you gave me life."

"You've grown a lot you know…you're much more mature then back then…but also so much softer."

"S-Softer?" Dream-Kyou protested in indignation as Usagi giggled, he was the same even in her dreams.

"I've caused you a lot of trouble…especially lately."

"I chose to help you."

"I'm so useless." Usagi whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself as Dream-Kyou smiled softly at her and faded away as she felt tears welling in her eyes as two arms wrapped around her.

"My poor daughter." Queen Selenity's voice murmured as Usagi let herself crumble into her mother's embrace.

"He took it mother…and without it I really am useless…I really am nothing more then a silly little girl without that stupid jewel." Usagi whispered as Selenity stroked back her daughters hair holding her comfortingly as she smiled softly.

"What are you talking about? The ginzuishou?"

"Yes,…Mamoru…Endymion took it…"

"So? Really Serenity have you learnt nothing these last few years?" Selenity scolded as Usagi blinked looking up at her mother.

"Eh?"

"The Ginzuishou is just a jewel, yes it can only be held by one of our family, but my mother enchanted it that way, in reality the power you get from it is not actually from the Ginzuishou, it's nothing more then a tool to help explain the power." Selenity explained as Usagi blinked stepping back from her mother looking completely lost.

"Then…where does the power come from?" Usagi questioned as Selenity smiled softly at her and hugged her close.

"When you know that, you can use it…I can't tell you that my poor little daughter…but you will know soon…you're smarter then you let on and I know it." Selenity said as she stepped back and began to fade.

"Wait…mother…are you real? Or a dream?"

"A bit of both…I wish you luck my daughter." Selenity murmured as Usagi went to protest but she was gone as she looked around the darkened landscape.

"Kyou? Mother? Someone? Anyone?" Usagi called as a hand reached out to her, she followed the arm to Mamoru's face as she cried out in fear.

…………

"Wake up Usako…aren't you going to wish me farewell? Like the good little wife-to-be?" Mamoru asked as Usagi's eyes shot open as she panted for air, what a horrid ending to an otherwise not too bad night, she had seen something cute…and her mother had visited her…made no sense as usual, but just seeing her had relaxed and calmed her somewhat.

"Are you ignoring me?" Mamoru hissed as Usagi felt the pain in her cheek from where he had just slapped her as she felt a frown slip onto her face as he glared down at her.

"Never ignore me Usako…never…now I'm going to work, be a good little girl ne? Food is there in case you get hungry." Mamoru said as he slipped out the door as Usagi spat after him but the door was already closed.

"What the hell was that old woman talking about?" Usagi muttered angrily as she got to work on the hinges again still thinking about her mothers words.

…………

"About bloody time." Kyou muttered angrily as Mamoru finally left as he slid out from his place in the surrounding scrub and rolled his shoulder, he felt sore all over…After spending a few moments trying the various entrances Kyou muttered a curse to himself as he got to work on getting the far door open, in case of Mamoru coming back, he could easily slip away without him seeing.

"I'm coming in Usa, just wait a little longer…and please god let her not be hurt."

…………

Elendur – Sorry about the loooong wait. It truly wasn't my fault this time, I've been editing this for ages, we just moved house and only just got the internet connected…sorry again.

Mavrik – It's almost over…I think, how much more did I actually write?

Elendur – I…don't know, I'll get back to you on that one.

Mavrik – Anyways, I'm fairly sure it's almost over…I wrote this all quite a while ago in school, only actually recently got around to getting Elendur to type it up and edit it for me.

Elendur – I spent my time on the bus to TAFE in the morning editing and my nights without internet typing.

Mavrik – More will be up soon…won't it?

Elendur – Should be, sorry again for the wait, and thanks to all those who review to this thing, we both love you all very much.


	15. Chapter 15

The Forgotten Animals

………

Author : Mavrik

………

Usagi sighed in relief as a bolt fell out as she grinned to herself, only two more to her forehead to remove the sweat she friend slightly, her fingers were covered in grease from prying at the bolt using the fork Mamoru had left her to eat with…this wouldn't be good if he came home before she was done and out of here…she had to work faster.

………

"Hah." Kyou cried in relief as he finally got the lock open and the door swung open as he growled lightly, another door stood before him, after trying the handle he growled again, it was also locked, why was nothing going right today? He was trying to save her and things just kept getting in his way.

"Is this some sort of twisted test to see if I'm worthy? Someone has a sadistic sense of humour." Kyou muttered as he got to work on the lock of the next door.

………

"Finally." Usagi muttered as she pulled the final bolt out and looked a the door, it wasn't moving…pushing she found it stuck on the lock, it wouldn't move easily, so she kicked at it, kicking it until it finally moved and lay still attached by the lock but hanging, enough room exposed for her to squeeze through. Pulling herself out the other side she looked around, doors lay on either side, which way should she go, before she could make any decision on which direction she heard a sound that made her blood run cold, the door was opening, the handle moving.

"Oh no….no no no no no." she whispered stumbling backwards, she was dead if he found her out of the room, and there was no way she could get back inside and make it look like she hadn't touched the door…

"Finally." A familiar voice muttered as the door swung open and his crimson eyes met her own blue ones.

"K-KYOU!" Usagi cried as he stared at her and nodded dumbly as she embraced him tightly.

"Thank god….thank god I was so scared that it was Mamoru coming through then…you scared the life out of me you baka!" Usagi cried as Kyou wrapped his arms around her in relief.

"You alright?" he asked as she nodded.

"Fine, covered in grease and exhausted, annoyed and pissed, but fine…how the hell did you get in here?"

"I followed that baka…after he grabbed you from Akito I followed after him and finally got here, then I picked locks to get in here to save you….then again you seemed to be doing fine without me." He muttered his eyes finding the door hanging from its hinges as Usagi shook her head

"I've never been happier to see you…" Usagi cheered as Kyou smiled softly tightening his hold on her, she was okay, and safe now that he had a hold of her, he wasn't letting her go anymore.

"Don't go off doing things alone again alright?" he murmured as Usagi nodded letting go of him as something clicked in her mind.

"Kyou we have to go now! Before Mamoru comes back, before he discovers I'm gone."

"What does it matter I won't let him touch you." Kyou shrugged as Usagi shook her head.

"He knows where Shingo is, if he finds me gone he'll call Akito and tell him where he is, I can't let Akito get a hold of Shingo again, he doesn't need any more of that." Usagi cried as Kyou nodded thinking, this would be difficult, to get to Shingo before Mamoru whom had a car, and they were far from Tokyo now, they needed one to get back before him, let alone before he came back to check on Usagi.

"Kyou?" Sera asked as he shook his head slightly thinking still.

"There's no way we can get back like this…demo…"

"What? What are you thinking? You have a 'I hate this plan but it's our only chance' look." Usagi pointed out as Kyou blinked at her.

"I have a what look?" Kyou demanded as Usagi rolled her eyes. "When have you seen a look like that? And since when have you seen it on my face enough to know what it is? What-"

"Just tell me what you're thinking, we don't have time for this."

"Ah…yeah…" he muttered as he looked down at her "You could fly back…in your other form, it would be faster."

"Are you stupid Kyou? I can't change at will to that form, like you can't change to your other form by will, not that you want to…"

"Which is why I don't like the next part of the plan." He muttered as Usagi quietened and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"We change form when in pain, or when weak or sick…we have to get you to one of these states to change form, since hugging you doesn't work."

"There's another option…a much more dangerous one." Usagi whispered as Kyou shook his head.

"That is not an option, we're not waiting around here for him to come back so you can change form that way."

"How will weakening me help? I'll not be able to fly, let alone as fast as I can if I'm weakened or sick." Usagi countered as Kyou froze, he didn't want Mamoru anywhere near her, he wasn't going to go with that plan.

"There's always the shock one, like that time Tohru called Yuki by his name he changed…shock of certain types seems to work as well." Kyou said as Usagi blinked at him, shock?

"Like what?" Usagi asked as Kyou grabbed her arm and tugged her out the doors he had gone through and outside.

"Usa, when you change don't just wait around, go immediately to your brother, I'll follow, fly as fast as you can before you change back…we don't know how long you'll stay that way." Kyou said as Usagi blinked at him.

"Kyou what are you going to do?" she asked as Kyou grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you listening to me Usa?"

"Yes…but…" Usagi stuttered as Kyou frowned at her.

"Fly fast and hard, go straight to the shrine, I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

"Kyou-" Usagi began but she was cut off by his shock treatment, his lips were on her own…Kyou was kissing her, the pure shock she felt caused a chain reaction as she exploded into her other form, a fire covered phoenix with wide blue eyes.

"Fly Usa…GO!" Kyou shouted as Usagi snapped herself form the shocked dazed and nodded slowly as she took flight, please Selene let this transformation last long enough to get her to her brother, please.

………

Kyou looked after her retreating form as he sighed, it had worked, he had been unsure for a few moments, would that shock her enough…why the hell had he chosen to kiss her of all thing…then again now was not the time to be debating his feelings for her, he had to follow her back, he had to go back and meet up with her as he had promised.

"Be safe Usa…be alright when I get there…damn myself for letting her go again…" Kyou muttered as he jogged down the road listening for any signs of Mamoru so he would know to hide.

………

"Usako, I'm back…are you sleeping already, it's so early, you won't be sleeping this early when we're married I'll tell you that…Usa…ko…nani…USAKO!" Mamoru roared as he found the door off its hinges as his eyes flashed red with rage, he would find her, and he would punish her for this…but first things first…pulling out his cell phone Mamoru pressed a few buttons as he waited for a moment.

"Kureno-san, this is Mamoru, put Akito-chan on the line please." Mamoru said sweetly, he was going to have his vengeance in the most painful way to her as he could.

"Akito-chan, nice to hear your voice again, I have some information for you, the location of your precious and missing Shingo."

………

Usagi landed panting hard, she had never flown that fast or that far before…never…spreading her tired wings one last time she flew towards the window and tapped with her beak until Shingo spotted her, he was outside before she could speak as she opened her mouth to say something but found herself so out of breath she couldn't, he picked her up and carried her inside as Rei looked at him curiously…then again Usagi still hadn't explained about the Souma's…

"Shin…go…" Usagi panted as Rei fell out of her chair in shock.

"U-Usagi!" she cried as Usagi continued to pant for air as Shingo hushed Rei and turned his attention to his sister.

"Get…out…of here…Mamoru…telling…Akito…where…you are…" Usagi panted as Shingo's eyes widened as Usagi finally began to catch her breath.

"What? What happened? It's been 3 days since you went to get the Ginzuishou, what's happening Usa?" Shingo asked as Usagi studied him with her blue eyes.

"Mamoru…created a false one…and used the chance to knock me out…he's had me imprisoned…Kyou helped me get out and I came here…you have to go now, because by now he's told Akito…Shingo you have to get out of here…Rei you have to help me…" Usagi cried as Shingo nodded as Usagi finally relaxed enough so that she turned back as Shingo turned away instantly and Rei scurried to find her some clothing, now was not the time to talk about this, later would be a better time, when Shingo wasn't in danger of being kidnapped. Pulling on the clothing Rei had provided Usagi thanked her as she finally called Shingo to turn around again. "Shingo…time to go." she said as he nodded and followed her out as they reached the front door while someone outside knocked gently.

"R-Rei…if it's…a Souma, other then Kyou…"

"I know, I'll stall them, you go out the back way, hurry." Rei called as Usagi nodded grabbing Shingo's hand as she hurried out the back exit and into the surrounding gardens of the Shrine, using the trees to hide she led Shingo down a back path exit that Rei had shown her once.

"Where will we go?" Shingo asked as Usagi thought desperately to herself, she would usually go to Kazuma's to hide out…but he was Souma, and they would find them there, Kazuma wouldn't tell them necessarily, but Akito had eyes on all the Souma estates.

"Somewhere completely unrelated…AH!" Usagi cried as the thought came to her, she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before, the outers, of course they would help her. "Setsuna's mansion." Usagi said as Shingo nodded, he had been there once before when Usagi had been dropped off by their mother. "When we get there I'll call Rei and tell her to tell Kyou where we are." Usagi murmured as Shingo just hurried along behind her glancing back at the three cars stopped outside the shrine once as he shuddered, had Akito come personally?

………

"Where is Shingo-chan?" the young man (as far as Rei knew) sneered as Rei frowned at him.

"There's no one here, only the priests and priestess' are allowed after dark." Rei snapped as Akito slapped her hard as Rei gaped at him, how dare he do that to her!

"Where is he! I know he's here…we share a link you cannot understand, he's mine and I want him back NOW!" Akito hissed as Rei glared at him.

"He's not here."

"Where then? Where did he go? Where is my Shingo!" he roared as Rei shuddered, although he didn't look physically strong he had an aura about him, a dangerous and powerful one.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully as Akito motioned a hand to the dark haired man behind him.

"Hatori…make sure she's telling the truth…then erase all knowledge of either of them from her mind." He said as the man hesitantly nodded, he couldn't disobey his god.

"Hai…Akito-sama." Hatori murmured as he advanced on Rei as her eyes widened, erase her memories?

"What are you doing, stay away, hey…don't!" she shouted before she knew nothing more.

………

"What? Do you know what time of-ah…hime-chan." Haruka stuttered as she stared at her princess standing on her doorstep looking completely exhausted with her brother by her side.

"Can we come in Haruka." Usagi asked as Haruka nodded and stepped out of the way as Usagi stumbled in Shingo close by.

"Sorry to come so late." Shingo apologised as he stared up at the tall Haruka as she shrugged.

"If it's hime-chan it's fine." Haruka said as she led the tired girl to the lounge room and let her fall onto the couch exhausted.

"Michi, Hime-chan's here, would you bring us some tea?" Haruka called.

"Usagi? Of course, be right there." Michiru called back as Shingo sat down next to his sister shuffling in close.

"What's the reason for this visit Usa? It's not like you to come so late, and without notice…and so exhausted." Michiru noted as Usagi sighed.

"Long story short…Mamoru is after me…he's not quite…sane at the moment…he's had me imprisoned for the last 3 days…and he called some people to take Shingo away, we had to leave in a hurry from the shrine…Rei was stalling for us to get away out the back." Usagi said as Haruka's temper flared.

"That caped bastard imprisoned you! What the hell! Who's after your brother? The long version please." Haruka raged as Michiru calmed her

"Haruka, language…Shingo-chan is still a child, please." Michiru said as Hotaru came in rubbing her eyes.

"What's the noise for?" she muttered spotting Usagi. "USA!" she shouted in joy as she ran to her and hugged her tightly and got herself settled in her lap as Michiru smiled, Hotaru really loved Usagi like a mother.

"The long version…" Usagi murmured as she looked at Shingo.

"Can I put Shingo in a room for tonight first please…he needs to sleep." Usagi said as Haruka growled but nodded as Michiru led Usagi and Shingo to a room as Usagi put her brother to bed as he reluctantly let her, he didn't want to be separated again.

"The long version…" Usagi murmured again as she sat down in the lunge room again as Haruka nodded, she wanted the long version, NOW. "Well…" Usagi began as she explained, not everything, but as much as she could without taking too long, or letting too much Souma information go.

………

"Bring the cat to me…you can track him right? We made sure of it…bring him to me, He'll know where she is…he'll be quite useful I think." Akito murmured as Kureno nodded as he glanced a the glowing jewel sitting nearby Akito, they hadn't dared touch it since that night, but Akito had been mesmerised by it, staring at it for hours, watching it. "Go Kureno." Akito snapped as Kureno nodded as he went to locate Kyou, a tracker had been placed in his beaded bracelet, for situations similar to this, in the case of the cat running away from them, he could always be found.

………

"Where's Usagi?" Kyou asked as the girl stared at him blankly.

"I'm sorry…you can't be here after nightfall…there's no Usagi here, and no men are allowed in once the sun has fallen." Rei said slowly as Kyou stared at her, could it be that Hatori and Akito had gotten there before him…no…not again, had they gotten Usagi.

"Shit." Kyou swore as he turned and stared down the stairs as two black cars arrived as his eyes widened. Souma guards. "Shit." He swore again as he ran.

………

"KYOU!" Usagi cried sitting up as the feeling of foreboding stayed behind, something had happened to him, something had happened to Kyou, she could feel it, something bigger then anything before was coming, something truly horrible…

"Usa-mama?" Hotaru asked as Usagi forced herself to relax, maybe she really was becoming paranoid, nothing could hurt Kyou, then again…

"It's nothing Hotaru…I just had a nightmare, you go to bed." Usagi urged as the girl nodded and stepped out as Usagi lay back down in her borrowed bed.

"Kyou…please be alright." She whispered closing her eyes again.

………

"No, don't leave me here, no please, Akito, don't do this…please…not here…please…stop it…let me out, let me out…Usagi help me…please let me out…please!"

………

Elendur – sorry sorry sorry for not getting more out sooner it's been so busy with TAFE and all….long hours and no free time, sorry sorry sorry.

Mavrik – I though you'd forgotten all about it…

Elendur – No…I've been working on it bit by bit, about a sentence a week is all I've been able to do between buses, sleeping, TAFE and assignments.

Mavrik – More should come out soon…I hope

Elendur – I hope this is enough, but I am making time to work on it now, that and we're finally getting days off, at least every now and then we are, and I'm staying up later so that I can do more editing instead of sleeping.

Mavrik – Keep an eye out for more of this

Elendur – I hope we haven't lost all our readers because of not updating, SORRY!

Mavrik – Until next time (which shouldn't be too far off…..)


	16. Chapter 16

The Forgotten Animals

………

Author : Mavrik

………

"Well first thing is we need to get the Ginzuishou back." Michiru said as Usagi nodded now feeling much more rested then she had in days, she needed to call Rei though, about Kyou.

"And I'm going to deal with Mamoru." Haruka growled cracking her knuckles.

"That won't be necessary." A voice said as everyone turned

"Setsuna?" Usagi said in shock as the dark haired woman bowed slightly as Haruka stood quickly glaring at her.

"Did you know about all this Setsuna? The hime being imprisoned by that konoy-" Haruka began but was silenced by a glare from her lover as Michiru dared her to finish her sentence in front of Hotaru.

"I did…I'm forbidden from interfering currently." Setsuna said as Usagi stood and looked at her.

"Then what are you doing here? Other then interfering?"

"I'm just telling you not to bother with Mamoru, he will be dealt with in due time without any of you having to bother with him."

"What about the future?"

"Chibi-Usa…" Hotaru murmured as Setsuna smiled softly.

"Don't worry she will be born without him, he wasn't her father in the first place…it was odd none of you noticed, her hair, her eyes…"

"Who is her father then?" Usagi demanded as Setsuna shook her head.

"I can't tell you that Hime, it's something you have to find out for yourself, trust in your heart."

"Wait…you're not going to disappear are you…hey Setsuna!" Usagi cried but the woman was already gone from the room. "She always runs away." Usagi muttered angrily as Haruka growled slightly.

"I don't like leaving that…baka out there unchecked or unpunished…koneko?" Haruka asked as Usagi frowned, she had trusted in Setsuna before this all, maybe she should again this time.

"I'll trust in Setsuna for now, we'll leave him, let's get the ginzuishou back, and I need to call Rei and tell her to send Kyou this way."

"THAT BOY! WHAT IS HE TO YOU KONEKO? I WILL NOT HAVE SOME LITTLE BOY ANYWHERE NEAR-" Haruka roared flying into a rage as Michiru tried to calm her as Usagi gave her a look that silenced her immediately.

"He saved me Haruka."

"…I guess…but still-" Haruka muttered as Hotaru brought Usagi the cordless phone as Usagi smiled at her petting her head in thanks as she began to dial the familiar number.

"Rei-chan? It's me Usagi…..eh….ah….oh….gomen miss." Usagi whispered her face falling as she frowned setting the phone down beside her as she sat heavily staring at her hands. "Hatori…" she whispered as Haruka shared a worried glance with Michiru as the other shrugged, she wasn't sure what it was either. "I'm going to the main house to get the ginzuishou, please stay here." Usagi said finally as Haruka frowned. "Don't fight this Haruka, please, this is something I need to do alone, someone I need to face alone…"

"Demo-"

"No Haruka, that's an order from your hime, so stay here, I'll return as soon as I can…Hotaru, can you go the Rei's shrine, wait at the bottom of the stairs please, and if Kyou goes there bring him back here…don't go up there…promise me." Usagi said as Hotaru nodded slowly in confusion as Usagi nodded content with the answer from the small girl as she stood and walked to the door.

"Haruka, Michiru…take care of Shingo, tell him I'll be back soon."

"Hime matte-"

………

"She'll come soon…I know it…I feel it…how about you greet her little kitty….would you like to see her?" Akito asked as she looked into the cage at the crumpled figure in the corner, only a few hours in here without hope and he was already broken.

"U…sa."

"Hai…would you like to see her? How about I send you alone to greet her at the gates…or would you like to meet her here in my private sector?" Akito asked as Kyou dragged himself to the bars looking at Akito with hope in his crimson eyes.

"Don't look at me in such a way." Akito hissed as she kicked the boy sending him to the floor of his prison as Akito bobbed down reaching in to Kyou as she grabbed his wrist.

"You'll meet her, and you'll be the one to bring her broken and bleeding to my feet to fulfil my wish, and when you return to yourself, you'll be so broken that I will hear no more complaints, you'll never look at me in such a way again." Akito purred as Kyou shook his head slowly, he couldn't…he wouldn't. "Return to your true form, you mindless monster." Akito hissed as he pulled the beads from Kyou's wrist as Kyou clutched his head in pain.

"Iie…IIE!" he shouted as Akito laughed, this was so much fun she could scarce contain herself.

………

"This way ma'am." The young maid said as she led Usagi towards Akito's private sector as Usagi shivered, something bad was coming, something filled with rage, hate, anger.

"I know the way…you need to leave." Usagi said softly as the girl blinked at her but nodded and bowed to her before walking off as Usagi glanced around the peaceful scenery…where was it? Where was this hate coming from? Akito? No this was different. "No….no no no no…Kyou….Kyou can you hear me?" Usagi whispered as the beast form of her friend came crawling from the bushes, his eyes were so blank it scared her, the hate, the rage, it came from him, had he completely lost himself to the beast this time? It scared her so much to see.

"K-Kyou?" she whispered as he opened his jaws and hissed at her as Usagi shuddered "Kyou, come back, it's me…you remember me don't you? You're little red songbird, and you are my little lost kitty, you won't hurt me will you?" Usagi said shakily as Kyou launched at her as she cursed quietly and turned to run feeling a claw catch her arm as it began to bleed. "Kyou don't do this!" Usagi called back as she continue to dodge around trees trying to avoid his vicious swipes, his claws were sharp, her arm was bleeding badly, she needed time to stop and heal it…she couldn't because she didn't have the ginzuishou. "Damnit." Usagi hissed as she glanced around checking her location with her mental map of the grounds.

A roar alerted her to the imminent danger as the beast form of the cat pounced at her pinning her to the ground as Usagi groaned feeling the claws digging into her shoulders as his jaws descended on her neck, closing her eyes and expecting the worst she peeked when after a time the finishing blow didn't come as she looked up at him frozen in place looking down at her his teeth inches from her neck.

"K-Kyou-" she began but a growl stopped her as she glanced around before finally finding his reason for stopping. "Akito…"

"Nice to see you again Usagi, are you comfortable there?" she purred as Usagi glared at her as Akito frowned at the look and waved a hand to Kyou as he dug his claws in further causing a cry to spill from her lips. "Don't look at me such Usagi, considering your position I think it would be most unwise for you to anger me." Akito hissed as Usagi looked away from her and back to Kyou whom was still looking down at her with insane red eyes.

"Kyou…What did you do Akito?"

"Nothing much…he merely lost himself…he will follow my every order won't you…you disgusting little cat." Akito purred smirking at Kyou as the beast growled lightly as Usagi stared up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kyou…" she whispered "Please stop…come back…come back to yourself…to me." Usagi whispered as the beast stared at her still, could he even understand her words? Was Kyou still in there somewhere?

"Bring her to my quarters slave." Akito ordered as the cursed cat gripped her shoulder with his teeth and threw her onto his back as he trudged off after his god. Usagi didn't move, she just remained docile on Kyou's back, she knew if he hurt her he would never forgive himself when he came back to himself, so she would give him no reason to have to.

"Drop her there." Akito ordered as Kyou shrugged her off his back as she hit the ground with a groan, her whole body burned with pain, the wounds on her shoulders and arm were becoming most obnoxious, not to mention she was feeling light headed from the blood loss as well.

"Usagi-chan, my naughty little Usagi-chan, did you really think you could escape me? That you would ever be safe?" Akito purred as she lounged on some cushions. "I am god Usagi…I'm your god, and you can't disobey me, no matter how much you try, in the end your very life and soul are MINE." Akito hissed grabbing her by her wounded shoulder and dragging her close. "This blood is mine, and that jewel and it's power are mine." Akito snarled throwing her to the floor again as Usagi cried out in pain as her whole body shook with the effort she was putting into not screaming.

"Akito…" Usagi gritted out as the girl looked at her with a frown.

"Akito-sama." She snapped as Usagi tried to push herself into a sitting position but found herself on the ground again as Akito's foot connected with her gut sending her sliding across the floor.

"I can't…undo what I started…I won't…" Usagi managed to get out as she once again began to lift herself up her eyes meeting Akito's angered ones.

"What you started?…You did this? It was you whom tried to break this…you're the reason it's all falling apart…you…it was you." Akito whispered staring at her in anger as Usagi cursed inwardly. "You…because of you Kureno…" Akito stopped as her eyes fell on Usagi struggling to get up as they then turned to Kyou. "Come here." She snarled at the cat as the beast moved towards Akito while Usagi finally managed to sit her back resting tiredly against a wall. "Kyou…say goodbye to Usagi…I'm going to teach her a valuable lesson…about not disobeying me, about not doing things to anger me…" Akito purred as she pulled the dagger that Usagi remembered well, from when Kureno had almost killed Shingo, from under the cushions she had been sitting on.

"Aktio…what are you doing…" Usagi whispered as Akito grabbed Kyou around his neck and dragged his cursed form close to her.

"I'm going to teach her so well she will never disobey me again." Akito purred as she levelled the dagger at Kyou's throat.

"Akito…no Akito…you can't murder him." Usagi cried as Akito's hate filled eyes turned to her

"I can do as I wish, he is mine, you all are, and your lives are nothing to me, the cursed cat will be born again, the curse will continue forever...if he died tonight, it was not I who killed him, it was you." Akito hissed as she let it fall on the cursed cat's throat.

"NO!" Usagi screamed as she launched at Akito, her wounds no longer mattered, nothing did, if Kyou was gone, nothing in this world or even this universe mattered, and thus something inside her snapped.

………

"Usa…" Kyou murmured as the girl looked at him with a blink

"Yeah Neko-chan?" she replied as Kyou pulled his knees to his chest and stared out over the trees surrounding Kazuma's dojo as they sat together on the decking.

"Let's make a promise." Kyou said as Usagi blinked at him.

"What sort of promise?"

"When I'm older, I'm going to marry you."

"Eh? Marry me? Why?"

"Because you silly bird I love you…so promise you'll wait for me."

"Of course I do."

"You swear?"

"Sure…"

"Then I promise you that I will never leave you, no matter what my little red songbird, no matter what happens I will be there, and nothing will ever take me away from you."

"But what about the cell…that place?" Usagi asked softly as Kyou looked at her his red eyes meeting and holding her own blue ones.

"No matter what." He said as Usagi nodded slowly.

"Alright…no matter what. It's a promise." She said as Kyou grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes.

"So it's a promise?"

"Yeah." Usagi said as Kyou held out his hand.

"Pinkie swear?"

"Of course kitty-chan." Usagi replied holding out her own hand.

"You can't break this promise Usa, you really can't…I won't let you."

"I know Kyou-chan…I don't want to ever."

"When I'm bigger-"

"You'll always be chibi Kyou-chan." Usagi giggled as the little boy pouted at her and began to chase her shouting threats as she ran from him giggling.

After he had caught her and things had calmed down a little they lay on the roof of Kazuma's house looking at the stars shining above them.

"Promises are forever Usa."

"I know.. Kyou-chan..."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Silly bird, I love you too."

"Never forget this promise alright?"

"Never"

………

Time stopped, time had truly stopped, nothing moved, no one breathed, there was nothing. "Akito…" Usagi murmured as she stopped her run as she stared at the frozen figure "A promise is a promise." Usagi said softly as she reached out and pulled the dagger from Akito's hand as she then turned her eyes to the frozen and docile cursed form of the cat. "Kyou…I'm so sorry you had to go through so much pain…I'm sorry I wasn't there in time to help you…but I'm here now…and I'm going to save you." Usagi whispered as she closed her eyes and touched his cheek feeling the power inside of her building, her mother had been right, the ginzuishou was nothing, the power she had used in the past, it all came from inside of her, from her heart. "Kyou…I love you." She whispered closing her eyes as she touched her lips to his a silvery glow passing from her to him as she pulled back. "Forgive me." She whispered staring at him as time once again began to move as Akito fell backwards in shock staring as Kyou's cat form fell to the ground howling in pain.

"What…what is going on? What have you done?" Akito demanded as Usagi fell to her knees beside Kyou and grabbed his thrashing arms.

"I'm sorry Kyou…I'm so sorry to cause you this pain…please forgive me." She whispered as the cat sent her a begging look, begging her to stop this pain as the form began to slowly change, change back to the Kyou she knew so well.

"No, this isn't possible, it isn't…What have you done? The bond…the curse? What is this?" Akito demanded as Usagi turned her eyes to the god figure once Kyou had stopped thrashing in pain and lay slowly changing back as she stood and advanced on her.

"Akito…the bond is long broken, all that bound us was the curse, and that now…is broken too…and you…I feel for you Akito, your pain, your suffering, your hate and anger, I'm going to take them all away, I'm going to heal you." Usagi whispered as she reached out to the shaking woman whom had run out of floor to back up and was backed into a wall.

"No…I don't want to…stay away!" Akito shouted as Usagi grabbed her hands and closed her eyes.

"I forgive you Akito, I forgive you everything." Usagi whispered the silvery glow returning as Akito closed her eyes feeling tears welling as a great force ran through her body.

"Oh god…what have I done." She whispered staring at Usagi "What have I done to you all?" she gasped out as she covered her face and began to cry as Usagi turned her attention back to Kyou whom was now shivering on the floor in his human form.

"Kyou." Usagi murmured as she returned to his side and grasped his hands.

"U…sagi?" Kyou murmured as Usagi nodded smiling tearily down at him.

"Are you alright? Does it still hurt?" Usagi whispered as Kyou stared at her

"No…what…what happened?" he asked as Usagi smiled weakly.

"I broke it Kyou…I broke the curse." Usagi whispered as Kyou sat himself up finally as he looked her over.

"You're hurt…what happened?" he asked as Usagi smiled weakly.

"I…saved…you." She whispered her eyes closing as she fell towards him as Kyou caught her on her way down and cradled her against him

"That you did Usa…" he whispered touching her cheek gently as he blushed realising he had no clothing on, before forgetting all about that and standing Usagi in his arms as he glanced around before realising where they were. "Hatori…I'll take you to Hatori." Kyou said as he ignored Akito crying in the corner and walked out.

………

Elendur – Almost done now…I think there's only one or so more chapters to go…

Mavrik – All my bugging has paid off too and she's got almost all of it edited.

Elendur – I hope you're all happy, because of this story I get no sleep anymore.

Mavrik – We hope you're enjoying it and like where it's finishing…I'm not good at finishing stories, I'm good at starting them but really bad at finishing them so I hope it's alright…

Elendur – We haven't given them the end yet Mav…

Mavrik – Ah yeah…oops…well please review, we forgot to say that last chapter, so please do, I love reading reviews.

Elendur – Yes please do, it's great encouragement, thankyou to the people that have complimented Mav on his writing, it's a real confidence boost for him.

Mavrik – Yeah, everyone worship me!

Elendur – We didn't say that…but ah well, until next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

The Forgotten Animals

………

Author : Mavrik

………

"I'm sorry Shigure." Akito whispered as the man smiled softly looking down at the petite woman by his side as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be sorry…never be sorry…" Shigure said as Akito looked up at him her eyes sad and teary as Shigure caved before that look and pulled her into a hug as they looked down at the small grave before them.

"Thankyou Usagi." Shigure whispered a content smile touching his lips for the first time he could remember.

……..

Hiro smiled as he watched Kisa step out of the class as he held out a hand for her and he proceeded to walk her home holding the hand of the one he cared for tightly in his grip.

………

"What do you want?" Rin demanded as Hatsuharu sighed watching her

"The curse is gone now…we're free to do as we please." He said as Rin glared at him

"So?"

"Want to go see a movie with me?" he asked after a few moments of silence as Rin blinked in shock studying the boy she knew she loved, but was terrified of showing this.

"Who would…" Rin muttered as Hatsuharu smiled softly and nodded to her stepping out of the doorway as Rin looked at him in fear, was he going to leave? She jumped to her feet and stepped after him as Hatsuharu laughed catching her reaching hand and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I wont leave you alone, no matter how much you tell me to…so don't fear me Rin…love me, like I love you." Hatsuharu whispered as Rin relaxed slowly into his arms as she wrapped her arms around him in return.

"Since when was the Ox smart?" Hatsuharu smiled at her words as he looked up at the sky.

"A very intelligent fire bird." He murmured mentally thanking Usagi for all her guidance in his life as he looked back down at the woman in his arms, he wouldn't let her go ever again, no matter what she said, no matter how much she wanted him to leave.

………

"You look happy…its good." Mayuko Shiraki said as Hatori blinked as he looked over at his girlfriend.

"Happy?...I guess I may be…I feel free lately." Hatori said as Shiraki smiled softly leaning against the balcony as he studied him.

"There's something different about you lately." She said as Hatori chuckled lightly

"I believe you're right." He murmured before smiling again as he puled her to him and just stood there hugging her close, it felt so good…to hug…be hugged.

"God you're weird, Kana told me you never touched her, and you never bloody let go of me." The woman muttered in feigned annoyance, but they both knew she loved it as much as he did.

………

"She did it…I knew she could." Ayame said as he smiled softly looking over at his beautiful assistant, someone who knew him as well…no better, then Hatori did, someone he respected, someone he loved.

"You should visit her." Mine said as she touched his hand softly, a habit they had long ago gotten used to.

"I can't…not yet…"

"She would want you to go." Mine encouraged as Ayame shook his head

"I did nothing…I did nothing to help, minna was trying to break the curse and I just hid away here…and Usa…I can't see her, not yet." Ayame murmured as Mine hugged the much taller man as Ayame smiled and wrapped his arms around her and they stood in silence.

………

"Shigure…Akito." Kureno murmured as he studied his brother and the woman he pitied and given his life to so that she could be happy, the woman he had thrown away everything for.

"Kureno." Shigure said, no anger remained about their past with Akito, because in the end he had won.

"Kureno…" Akito murmured as she studied him before she lowered her eyes and bowed deeply to him "I'm sorry…for everything…I'm sorry, so please…forgive me…can you ever forgive me Kureno?" Akito begged as Shigure looked at her in surprise as Kureno felt himself unable to be angry at her, or Shigure.

"Of course…please don't bow to me Akito…I'm alright with it…I'm going to move on and live now…you should too, find someone to love…someone who can love you like you need to be loved."

"I think I know the right person…" Kureno said as he smiled thinking about the young woman he had met by chance.

………

"Shin…SHIN-KUN!" Kagura called as the young man she had met at her college turned to smile at her as eh grinned in return.

"So what movie are we going to?" she asked as she latched onto his arm and held it close to her as the young man smiled at her and they wandered off together on their date.

………

"Kaa-san…" Ritsu murmured as he studied his mother, he was wearing a mans garb for once, he had made a decision, with the help of a very helpful young lady.

"Ritsu…" his mother murmured looking at him as Ritsu nodded as he pulled her close as the surprised woman stared at her son before relaxing into his hold.

"We don't need to be sorry anymore, we can now be true to ourselves." He said as the old woman burst into tears being able to embrace her son for the first time.

"Ritsu…oh Ritsu." She cried in joy as he clutched her overgrown child close.

………

"O…kaa…san." Momiji whispered in shock as the woman held him close.

"I'm sorry my child…sorry for everything."

"nani?" the blond whispered as his eyes sought those of his father as the man smiled slightly.

"Hatori-san returned the memories of those he stole them from…some of them at least." He said as Momiji looked back at the woman holding him as a small girl clutched to his side, a girl he had followed and protected for so long without saying anything.

"Onii-chan." She whispered as the boy burst into tears and wrapped his arms around both the females, he had a family, he had his family back, finally.

"Thankyou Usa…thankyou so much." He breathed as he tightened his hold, this was real, finally this was real.

………

"You look sad…"

"Sad? No…I wouldn't be…"

"Can I really now…"

"You've asked that before Tohru-san…You've asked it every say since." Yuki said as Torhu smiled at him and hugged him, she just wanted to make sure it was real, it was really real, she could really hug him now, she could hug all of them, but most of all she could hug him.

"Do you think we'll see Kyou again?"

"I don't know…not anytime soon…he still…hasn't forgiven himself." Yuki murmured, as much as they had been rivals, they had been closer friends. He knew in his heart that one day he would see that annoying cat again, but for now…

………

"You're pouting."

"Pouting?"

"Sulking then."

"No I'm not."

"You are…you're blaming yourself again, you couldn't have stopped yourself."

"I should have, I could have…if really loved you as much as I thought I did…I could have saved you from all of that."

"Saved me? I didn't want to be saved? I wanted to do the saving."

"It's my fault…everything."

"Your fault? I'm the one whom tried to stop the curse."

"I let Akito control me…let him make me hurt you…let him…I can't forgive myself."

"But I forgive you."

"Why? It's my fault." Kyou whispered as the smiling girl faded, the scenery shifted, he was in Akito's garden, he was hurting Usagi, she was bleeding. "I'm sorry." Kyou whispered from his place pinning her as his claws dug into her shoulders, as she bled but she just smiled at him

"I forgive you." The scenery changed again as he watched her watching him with sad eyes, Akito had the dagger to his throat. "I wanted to resits…I wanted to…I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you...Kyou…I forgive you everything."

"I don't want to be forgiven."

"Yes you do, why else would you be here? Again? Talking to me?"

"I don't know…"

"I forgive you Kyou, believe me when I say this…I forgive you, I never held any of it against you."

"I miss you?"

"Miss me? Why? I'm always with you."

"That's not what I mean."

"You make no sense my little lost kitty, no sense at all."

"And you're a real blond my little red songbird."

"You need to wake up kitty-chan…"

"I know." Kyou murmured noting the scenery had changed again and he was resting his head in her lap as he stared up at the clouds and gently moving leaves.

"Then go you lazy cat. How long can you stay sleeping in the sun?"

"Forever."

"Baka, go."

………

"Just a dream…"

………

Elendur – sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry, my computer died, I had to rewrite the entire chapter and edit it again, while trying to do thousands of assignments, there's another chapter after this too, but I should get it done quickly.

Mavrik – she stole mums laptop to do this one even.

Elendur – she won't notice…I'll update again soon, very soon, promise this time, I should have some time off sorta…but I'll get as much re-writing and editing done as possible.

Mavrik – almost over now, then you won't have to wait for El do get chapters out…

Elendur – I said sorry…I'll see you all again soon I hope. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

The Forgotten Animals

………

Author : Mavrik

………

"Dreaming again?" a soft voice asked as Kyou let his eyes wander as he met her own blue eyes with his crimson ones.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you ever going to stop apologising? I could have easily fought back."

"Yeah…"

"Baka." Usagi sighed as Kyou smiled softly as he slipped his arms around her waist from his place resting in her lap like he had in his dream.

"I know I am." He murmured as Usagi smiled resting a hand on his head as she ran her fingers through his orange hair.

………

"_HATORI." Kyou called as he kicked the door off its hinges to get in the room quicker without losing his grip on Usagi._

"_N-Nani?" Hatori demanded as he came running wearing only a pair of boxers as his eyes fell on Usagi bleeding and unconscious in Kyou's arms. "Bring her in here quickly, we need to stop the bleeding, how long has she been bleeding?"_

"_I…I don't know…Hatori it was my fault."_

"_I'm sure it's not, put her down Kyou, I can't help her if you won't let her go." Hatori commanded as Kyou set the girl gently down on Hatori's futon as Hatori pushed Kyou aside and began to clean and bandage wounds, even stitching some._

"_That's all I can do here…we have to wait out the night, she's lost a large amount of blood. What happened Kyou? Those didn't look like marks Akito could have done herself…"_

"_It was me…Akito took the beads…she made me…I hurt…I…I promised to take care of her and I hurt her. She'll hate me…she'll-" Kyou was cut off when Hatori punched him hard._

"_You self pitying konoyaro! What the hell is your moping doing to help her? Now keep watch over her, I need to get some things from my office, don't leave her side…if she…you won't have to worry about her forgiving you." Hatori hissed as he left the shocked Kyou sitting on the floor holding his rapidly bruising cheek._

"_K-" Usagi murmured as Kyou leant over her quickly grabbing one of her hands with his own._

"_Usa…you're awake…oh god I'm sorry, so sorry." Kyou whispered as she smiled at him_

"_I'm glad you're ok…what happened to your cheek?"_

"_Ah…nothing…" Kyou said as he touched the bruise as Usagi reached up to touch his cheek as she brushed her fingers along his cheek as the pale silver glow returned and he felt the pain leave as he stared down at her._

"_Usa…"_

"_Do you remember our promise kitty-chan?"_

"_Of course."_

"_That's why I saved you, you can't keep our promise if you were still Akito's slave."_

"_Usa…"_

"_I love you Kyou."_

"_Usa." Kyou whispered as tears filled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up and into his hold as he held her tight, he never wanted to let her go._

"_Kyou…that hurts." Usagi whispered as Kyou blinked in surprise before letting her go as he blushed deeply._

"_Sorry." He said as Usagi hit him over the head as he blinked in shock._

"_Wh-What was that for?" he demanded as Usagi glared at him._

"_I dare you to apologise again." She hissed as Kyou blinked at her again before smiling at her._

"_Sorry." He said teasingly as Usagi went to hit him again but he caught her hand easily and pushed her down._

"_Now get some rest you baka, are you trying to make your wounds worse?"_

"_I'm fine…really…just give me a minute to heal them."_

"_What are you-" Kyou broke of his words as the silvery glow surrounded her as she smiled at him after it had dissipated and sat up as she slid her arms around him and hugged him close._

"_I'm glad to have you back my little lost kitty."_

"_I…I'm not going to leave you again my little red songbird."_

"_Like I'd let you."_

"_I'm sorry Usa." He whispered as she rolled her eyes and hit him again as Kyou grumbled but made no other complaint, he was just quite content to hold her to him like he was._

"_Let's get out of here."_

"_Eh?" Kyou stuttered as Usagi pushed herself up as Kyou went to pull her down again but she batted his hand away and frowned at him._

"_Come on Kitty-chan, we need to go, I want to get out of here."_

"_Go? Where?"_

"_Anywhere else…I can't stay at the main house right now…I want to go somewhere, somewhere where they won't find us." Usagi said as Kyou nodded slowly as he stood and grabbed her hand._

"_Come on Usa, let's go to our place." He said as Usagi smiled at him and nodded as he walked out of Hatori's room with her._

………

"How long have we been here anyway?" Kyou asked as Usagi shrugged pausing in her stroking of his hair to look around.

"I'm not sure…as long as I can summon food and water for us we don't have to leave."

"We have to go out eventually."

"I just want to stay here…with you."

"They're probably worried about you, you were in a bad condition last Hatori knew."

"I know."

"Then up we get." Kyou encouraged though he made no move to get up himself, he was also content to stay here as they were forever.

"You are so lazy."

"Me?" Kyou cried as Usagi giggled but neither of them moved still, such things had passed for the previous few days, they were just content to stay in their secret place, alone together.

"Let's go." Usa said as she pulled her legs from under his head as Kyou grumbled as his head fell to the ground

"Go? Where? Why?"

"Back to the real world, we can't hide forever you know. Come on."

"I don't want to…"

"Kazuma is probably worried sick you know." Usagi said using Kyou's one other weakness against him as he sighed and pushed himself up and walked after her as she made her way back to Kazuma's house.

Kazuma was sweeping the steps of the back veranda when they arrived, he smiled at them, a relived smile, a gentle smile, a happy smile.

"Welcome home." He said as Usagi wrapped her arms around him as he chuckled hugging her in return for the first time without her changing form.

"We're back." She whispered as Kyou nodded with a grin at his father figure.

"Come on in, there are people who are waiting to see you."

"They came here?" Usagi asked letting the tall man go as he nodded.

"Where else would you come back to?" he chuckled as Usagi smiled, the escape they had often used, Kazuma.

"Usa." A familiar voice cried as she was hugged tightly by an ebony haired woman.

"Rei…"

"I'm sorry Usagi…I don't know…how I forgot."

"I returned all the memories I took." Hatori said as Usagi looked at him over Rei's shoulder as her eyes fell on her parents.

"Kaa…san…" she whispered as Rei pulled away and let Usagi go to her mother as she hugged her tight as he father wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Usa…I'm never letting you go again." Her mother whispered as Usagi pulled Shingo into the group hug.

"So the curse is truly lifted?" Usagi asked as she pulled back as Akito stepped up to her.

"hai…I wanted to…apologise, for everything…I've already talked to the others…all but you and Kyou…I must apologise for so much…I hurt you both in so many ways…I…I can't expect you to ever forgive me but I needed to at least say that I'm so-" Usagi interrupted her as she hugged the Souma family head

"I forgive you…I forgive you everything Akito, and now…I hope you can be happy." Usagi murmured as Shigure rested a hand on Akito's shoulder.

"She will be, I'll make sure of it."

The remainder of the day was spent with many hugs and lots of crying as all the once cursed Souma's gathered for the first time since new years, the only difference was, now they were smiling from the heart, they were no longer cursed to half lives. They were free.

The night drew to a close as Usagi's parents began to usher Usagi and Shingo out, so they could return home as Usagi pulled away from her mother and walked out to where Kyou was sitting on the roof.

"I have to go now.

"I know."

"It'll be different this time."

"Oh really?"

"I'm coming back Kyou…I'm going to stay at your school…I already talked it over with my…well I'm GOING to talk it over with my parents."

"They'll want to cut ties again."

"This time Kyou, if they do…I won't listen. I'm not breaking that promise, so don't you break it either."

"You still want me?"

"Always…"

"Well I'll see you on Monday then…and if you don't show up, I'm coming looking for you. You can't escape me that easy my little red songbird." Kyou said as a smile touched Usagi's lips.

"Of course my little lost kitty."

"Are we allowed to keep using those names even though we're no longer…cursed?" Kyou asked as Usagi climbed up to the roof and hugged him tight.

"You'll always be my little lost kitty. Forever."

"You're right…goodnight Usa…I'll see you soon."

"Night Kyou…Aishiteru."

"I love you Usa, now and forever."

………

Elendur – well technically that's the ending.

Mavrik – Unless I get enough reviews saying they want an epilogue….

Elendur – Aren't you meant to be studying? Not writing fanfics?

Mavrik – technically….

Elendur – Well it's been fun, sorry for taking so long to get the end out, but ya…

Mavrik – It's out now and that's what matters. Hope you enjoy it, I'm not very good at endings. And if I do get a whole lot of reviews...say at least….10? maybe less depending on what type of reviews I get I'll write an epilogue starting a few years after the end of this. And of course I'll have details on Mamoru-baka's fate.

Elendur – well goodbye for now, I'm going to start editing the next one of Mav's stories that he wants me to post. Not going to give any details yet, but keep an eye out for it.


	19. Epilogue

The Forgotten Animals

………

Author : Mavrik

………

"Chibi…hey you brat get back here." Kyou cried as he raced after his daughter, she was as energetic and mischievous as both he and her mother had been as a child.

"Faster tou-chan, you can't catch me if you're going slow." The girl cried back her pink pigtails bobbing as she ran for her life, she knew she was in trouble, she also knew that if she made it to her mother she was safe, her mother would never let anything happen to her, even if she had been naughty and broken her father's favourite photo frame, the one that held a photo many years old of a group of cheerful people.

"Kaa-chan…tou-chan…tou-chan…" Chibi-Usa panted as her mother scooped her into a hug.

"What's that mean old cat doing to you little one?" she asked as Kyou caught up finally as he stood panting in the doorway.

"I'm the bad guy? She broke the picture from when we came back after that." Kyou said knowing she would understand, the last picture taken of them all together, never again had they all gotten together the same way, they had drifted without the curse to hold them true, Yuki going to university overseas, Hatusharu marrying Rin and moving to the countryside. Momiji going to Germany with his parents, they kept in contact of course, but never again had they had a picture like that.

"Chibi…how could you, you know that's a very important memory to mummy and daddy." She scolded as the girl looked intensely ashamed, she didn't like disappointed her mother, more then anyone.

"Then again…it's only a picture frame, was the picture alright?" Usagi asked as Kyou nodded

"I'll be fine." He grumbled as Usagi smiled

"Well then, no harm done little one." Usagi said as Chibi-Usa brightened as she squirmed until her mother let her down

"I'm going to play with Hotaru." She called back as Usagi called for her to be careful just as the little girl tripped and went sprawling, she got right back up and continued on before her mother could come to her aid though.

"And how are you kaa-chan?" Kyou asked as he wrapped his arms about her waist, it didn't show yet, but it would soon, his precious one was with child again, their second.

"I'm fine, better then fine." She said as Kyou looked down at the photo in his hands as Usagi leant back into his hold her eyes drifting to it as well.

"I miss them all."

"All of them?" Kyou asked as Usagi giggle, well, some more then others.

"Are we inviting them all to our new years party?" Usagi asked as Kyou snorted in amusement, there was a really attractive thought, bringing them all back together on that night they had so loathed for so long.

"I guess…do we have to invite Akito?" Kyou asked as Usagi frowned at him

"Now Kyou-chan we've been over this."

"I know…she's not evil anymore."

"She never was…merely misguided and lonely." Usagi said as Kyou sighed, he was so weak to her, anything she wanted…he would give her gladly.

"Fine…invite them all." He grumbled as Usagi smiled at him

"Thankyou Kitty-chan" she cried kissing him softly as he grinned, well worth it in his mind.

"Hey…you never told me what happened to Mamoru…" Kyou said as Usagi smirked her thoughts turning to the perverted prince of earth.

………

"_WHAT?!" Mamoru shouted as Usagi stood before him_

"_You heard me."_

"_You can't do this."_

"_I just did."_

"_I have the ginzuishou, you can't do anything little girl." He snarled as Usagi created a barrier around herself so he could get within 3 feet of her as Mamoru pounded against the invisible wall angrily._

"_Chiba Mamoru, I relieve you of your possession the golden crystal as it was given to you by my mother and is not yours to keep, and then I am handing you over to Pluto, she says she has just the place for you to think about your crimes." Usagi said as the golden crystal separated itself from Mamoru leaving him nearly powerless as he snarled at her but a black portal opened beneath him and swallowed him up as Usagi looked over at her green haired friend._

"_Where did he go?" she asked as Pluto fought back her smile_

"_Another dimension."_

"_Where?" Usagi asked again as Pluto found herself grinning despite herself._

"_You recall the dimension you visited for a few moments, the one where men were treated as women are treated here?" Pluto asked as Usagi giggled at the memory, she had opened the wrong door at Pluto's time gates back as princess Serenity._

"_Yes…where men are treated as secondary citizens and have to give birth and all that."_

"_That is where I sent him…" Pluto said as Usagi burst into laughter, Mamoru was going to spend the rest of his days being treated as he had treated females, as a toy and plaything._

"_Also…" Pluto said as Usagi looked at her_

"_Also?"_

"_Also I have already set him up with a job?"_

"_What type of job?" Usagi asked as Pluto's grin widened_

"_The equivalent to that of a chambermaid." Pluto sniggered as Usagi burst into laughter again, the society was still in what would be the dark ages of their world, so Mamoru would spend his days cleaning out the chamber pots of women who were above his station._

"_Pluto…you are indeed a cruel woman."_

"_He touched you…hurt you…no one does that and gets away with it." Pluto growled out as Usagi hugged her_

"_Thankyou." She said as Pluto nodded wrapping her arms around her hime glad that she wasn't mad at her for not helping her while she had been captured by Mamoru._

………

"Oh…he…moved away." Usagi said a mysterious smile touching her lips as Kyou frowned at her, she always dodged that question

"I could have rearranged his face before he went." He growled as Usagi hugged him gently.

"Don't worry love, he's never coming back…and I think he's being punished enough as is." Usagi said as Kyou grumbled but pushed those thoughts away as his beautiful wife began to walk away from him

"HEY! Wait up." He cried chasing after her as Usagi broke out into a run and the chase Kyou had been part of earlier began again, but this time it had a prize at the end.

………

Mavrik – that's the final ending…I hope it's okay as a epilogue…I thought that would be punishment enough for Mamoru…what do you think?

Elendur – I think he got what he deserves…then again he could have gone for a beating too.

Mavrik – ah well, I hope you enjoyed, this is the end of this story, I'm going to concentrate on Five Gundams And A Baby now, it's my new one that I've only just started writing so it's going to take a while…I'm very slow with writing sometimes.

Elendur – give it a read and tell us what you think.

Mavrik – Bye byes to all those that read this one, thankyou very much for reading, and to those that reviewed, thankyou even more.


End file.
